Atracción::
by afroditacoral
Summary: después de mas de 8 meses sin actualizar porfin esta historia ha llegado a su final! quieren conocerlo? entren y lean y dejen sus impresiones.. si quieren pidan epílogo.. besos!
1. Un momento de locura

Hols, bueno este es mi primer fic de Shaman King, espero que les guste (a lo mejor no porque es PilikaxHao )

Ahora si les gusto el fic dejen review

Lo que está entre paréntesis "( )" son mis comentarios o aclaratorias, cuando los personajes piensen algo pues saldrá allí.

En el fic los personajes tienen 18 (Yoh, Hao, Anna, Len...) 17 (Tamao y Pilika) y a los demás sáquenle la cuenta. Hao está viviendo en la casa de los Asakura y no quiere matar a los humanos.

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen ok.

...-

-**_Atracción_**º...

...-Por Coral-

-

...Capitulo 1. **_Un momento de locura_**...

-

Era una noche normal en casa de los Asakura, todos cenaban normalmente, Anna regañando a todos, Tamao tratando de tranquilizarla, Horo Horo y Len peleando, Pilika regañando a su hermano, los demás riéndose, Yoh comiendo como loco y Hao bueno Hao solo estaba allí físicamente porque su mente estaba en otro lado, si su mente estaba en un cuarto en la misma cama con Pilika...

Unas vez que todos terminaron de cenar, Anna e Yoh se fueron a su habitación (dormían juntos desde hace cierto tiempo), Jun y Lee Brus long (o como se escriba) hicieron lo mismo, Len se fue a "entrenar" al patio de la casa, Horo se quedó dormido después de comer Tamao y Pilika se quedaron en la cocina lavando los platos y Hao se sentó en la cocina un poco alejado de ellas

Hay no se porque me siento tan cansada estoy que me duermo, debe ser por los entrenamientos que me han mandado a hacer la señorita Anna para desarrollar mis técnicas decía Tamao con cara de cansancio

Si quieres ve a dormir yo termino de lavar los platos, la verdad es que no tengo sueño y no tengo nada mejor que hacer expresaba Pilika sonriéndole a su amiga

Con que no tiene sueño ni nada que hacer...pues ya tendrá algo más interesante que hacer esta noche pensaba Hao

Gracias, me voy a dormir, no te preocupes mañana lo limpio yo sola, pero ahora estoy muy cansada, hasta mañana

No te preocupes por eso, que duermas bien

Tamao se va a su habitación dejando solos a Pilika y a Haoéste estaba solamente con su pantalón (se había quitado la capa) y Pilika estaba con su ropa normal solo que ahora usaba la falda muy cortita y la chaqueta la usaba más abierta(dejaba ver un poco sus senos), es decir, mostraba más y se veía más sexy y deseable

Oye Pilika te estás divirtiendo con lo que haces (lavando los platos) decía Hao con un tono sensual

Pues... no pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer, lo voltea a ver y se sonroja al ver a Hao sin camisa(sus músculos se ven tan perfectos se ve tan sexy), oye ponte una camisa!

Hao se dio cuenta del sonrojo de Pilika y se paró de donde estaba sentado y se acerco a ella (no demasiado) no me gusta usar camisa y mi capa está sucia. Se acercó mas a ella, no te gustaría hacer algo mas divertido? Hao hablaba seductoramente

Algo más divertido?... Umm bueno que será eso tan divertido que se puede hacer ahora?

Esto, Hao se acerco muy rápido a Pilika, la tomo de la cintura y pego su cuerpo al de ella y la beso apasionadamente, Pilika puso una de sus manos en el abdomen de Hao para separarlo, pero al sentir sus músculos no lo hizo y correspondió al beso con más pasión, fue inevitable la separación de sus labios sedientos de pasión para respirar entonces...

Que fue eso? Decía Pilika un poco nerviosa pero aún con sed por los labios de Hao

Te gustó? Preguntó Hao lamiéndose los labios

Bueno mal no estuvo decía sonrojada, pero creo que no es correct... no puedo terminar su frase ya que Hao la volvió a tomar de la cintura y esta vez la pego a la pared y la siguió besando con mucha pasión, mientras iba tocando toda la espalda y cintura de Pilika sus manos iban bajando por las caderas de ella y las detuvo cuando llego al tocar el trasero de ella, pero las manos de Pilika se movían incontrolablemente por la espalda de Hao y también entrelazaba sus dedos con el cabello de él, ambos estaban ya excitados.

Hao alzo a Pilika por el trasero y ella coloco sus piernas alrededor de Hao, mientras se besaban Hao iba en dirección al cuarto de Pilika, en eso venía entrado Len del patio y los vio besándose y tocándose de esa manera, se impresionó pero no dijo nada y pues... Hao y Pilika ni cuenta se dieron se su presencia, finalmente llegaron a la habitación, Hao cerró con seguro la puerta y acostó a Pilika en la cama...

-Continuará?


	2. Arrebato de pasióndebórame!

Hols, aquí estoy de nuevo, disculpen la tardanza, pero es que tuve un pequeño problema, yo ya había hecho el segundo capi y lo había guardado en un disquete pero cuando fui a subir el capi no pude, después intente abrirlo en la compu y tampoco pude ;; el disquete se daño y perdí toda la info y lo peor es que allí tenía la actualización de otros fics míos también ;; ahora tengo que empezar de nuevo ;;.

Quería darles las gracias por los reviews! Muchas gracias, eso fue lo que me motivo a continuarlo!

**_Tigresita:_** Gracias por tu review, aquí esta la continuación con lemon, como querías, espero que te guste-

**_Nanita:_** Me alegra que te guste, aquí está la continuación, ojalá y te guste nn

**_Avalanch:_** Que bueno que te guste mi fic, eso me hace muy feliz .u jejeje, lo de las parejas diferentes es mi especialidad, no me gustan las parejas convencionales . , disculpa la demora pero ya explique por que me demore tanto gomen, espero que este capi también te guste!

**_Akihiko Himura:_** Gracias por el review y por los ánimos, aquí estoy con la continuación, y pues si no se entendió muy bien el fic disculpa, lo que pasa es que esta idea me llegó a la cabeza y quise escribirla antes de que se me olvidará, pero no tenía mucho tiempo por es no revise bien ¬¬u.

Indhira Morillo: Que bueno que te gusten las parejas diferentes, a mi tambien, uhy que bien queme dicen que me quedo bueno porque..., bueno como sea gracias, espero que este capi tambien te guste!.

Como les había dicho perdi el capi, pero eso no significa que me voy a dar por vencida, por que aquí les traigo el capi 2!

En este capitulo va a haber Lemon fuerte (creo yo que es fuerte), no me digan después que no avise ok. Sean piadosos es mi primer lemon

Lo que está entre paréntesis "( )" son mis comentarios o aclaratorias, cuando los personajes piensen algo pues saldrá allí

En el fic los personajes tienen 18 (Yoh, Hao, Anna, Len...) 17 (Tamao y Pilika) y a los demás sáquenle la cuenta. Hao está viviendo en la casa de los Asakura y no quiere matar a los humanos.

Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews

...-

-**_Atracción_**...

...-

Capitulo anterior: Un momento de locura:

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación, Hao cerró con seguro la puerta y acostó a Pilika en la cama...

-

..._Capitulo 2.**Arrebato de pasión, debórame** ..._

-

Ahora ya Pilika se había percatado de lo que Hao quería hacer, por un momento lo pensó y se asustó, pero una vez más los fogosos besos y el toqueteo de Hao la envolvía en una atmósfera caliente que no la dejaba dar un paso para atrás, simplemente correspondía a sus besos con la misma y hasta más efusión con la que él se los daba.

Poco a poco Hao fue bajando el cierre de la chaqueta de Pilika dejando al descubierto un sexy brassier negro con encaje, semi transparente, copa media (para los que no saben, copa media deja ver la parte de arriba de los senos) y straple, Hao le susurro a Pilika en el oído: no sabia que usabas ropa interior tan sexy, ya quiero ver la otra parte, esto ocasionó que Pilika se sonrojara, pero sin pensarlo dos veces dijo: que bueno que te guste, pero creo que es un impedimento innecesario, y se termino de quitar la chaqueta, se puso encima de Hao (tipo caballito pero mirándolo a los ojos) y se desabrochó el brassier dejando ver sus dotes bien desarrollados, Hao por un momento quedó impresionado, definitivamente ya no era la misma niñita de antes había crecido, si y mucho, pero aquello no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo, mas bien le gustaba y también la pequeña iniciativa de ella para continuar lo que ya habían empezado.

Nuevamente reanudaron los besos ardientes que ambos se propiciaban, ahora Pilika, desataba el nudo que había en el pantalón de Hao, una vez que lo logró se lo quitó, entonces Hao hizo lo mismo con la falda de ella, pero no sólo con su falda, también la despojo de la última pieza de ropa que tenía puesta, pero ella no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y terminó de desnudar a Hao quitándole sus boxers.

Ahora estaban totalmente desnudos, Pilika estaba otra vez debajo de Hao, sus cuerpo rozaban mientras se besaban en los labios, lo cual no duro mucho tiempo porque Hao empezó a besar el cuello de Pilika y siguió bajando por su pecho hasta llegar a sus senos los cuales empezó a saborear produciendo nuevas sensaciones e el cuerpo de ella, de nuevo sus labios vehementes siguieron bajando por su abdomen y finalmente llegó a su destino, el secreto mejor guardado de Pilika y él era el primero en descubrirlo, empezó a lamerla mientras ponía sus manos en los muslos de Pilika abriéndolos un poco para poder relamerla completamente, chupaba su clítoris y sus labios vaginales con mucha locura, introducía su lengua traviesa por su vagina, estaba muy excitado,y aquello producía en Pilika su primer orgasmo y lo demostraba con expresivos gemidos, pequeños gritos:

Ooh!

Aaah

Ajaaj

Umm

Sigue...sigue!

Aaaaah!

Movimientos corporales, tenía sus manos en la cabeza de Hao entrelazaba sus dedos con el cabello de él y echaba hacia delante y hacia atrás su propia cabeza

Poco a poco fue bajando la intensidad con la que Hao ejercía el servicio oral a Pilika ella se dio cuenta de ello y lo retiró de sí misma para ahora hacérselo ella a él. Los papeles se habían cambiando, ahora era él quien gemía.

Pero todo eso no fue nada comparado con lo que pasó después...

Reiteradamente estaban besándose con fervor después de conocer sus cuerpos casi totalmente.

Ambos estaban muy excitados, sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, lo cual no tardaron en descubrir, cuando el pene de Hao se deslizaba por la vagina de Pilika, de adentro hacia fuera con rapidez, ambos sentían orgasmos múltiples al mismo tiempo, los dos gemían y se besaban con vehemencia

Ya Pilika no era virgen y Hao era el culpable, pero aquello no importaba, ya que, sus corazones estaba acelerados, sus mentes estaban cegadas por el placer, sus cuerpos estaban fusionados, sus labios seguían sedientos, sus manos eran traviesas, y sus...estaban ardientes...que más se podía pedir.

-...-...-...

Continuará?

-...-...-...

Les gustó, espero que... sí!1, bueno si les gustó me dicen, si? Tambien si quieren una continuación y d ser así dígamen que les guataría ver en el siguiete capi!

Atte: Coral (cambie mi nick de Mika 113 a afroditacoral) besitos, nos vemos.

-...-...-...

Visiten mi comunidad de anime! http:groups. 


	3. Después de la tormentaviene la calma?

Hols, estoy de vuelta con el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste mucho, contiene lemon, pero estoy tratando de hacer un poco mas historia que puro lemon. Disculpen la tardanza .' !

Muchas gracias por los reviews, no pensé en recibir ninguno y cuando veo tengo **7! **Que bien, aquí van los agradecimientos y respuestas a ellos:

**_KiKis520_**: Gracias! Bueno aún no esta terminado pero está continuado jejeje

**_Nanita:_** gracias por el review y aquí esta la continuación

**_kArLa:_** Aquí está la continuación y en cuanto a lo de Lens Pilika, voy a hacer todo lo posible por poner un poco, pero esta difícil

**_Kagome13:_** Gracias por los ánimos!

**_Yo Yo:_** sip, es extraña la pareja, pero de eso se trata jejeje

**_FloresSakura:_** que chévere que te guste el fic, aquí está la continuación espero que te guste y en cuanto a lo de Lens Pilika, voy a hacer todo lo posible por poner un poco, pero esta difícil

**_ReikoNavi-san:_** Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te agrado a pareja por que no estaba muy segura, como lo pediste aquí esta la continuación, aunque hay lemon, estoy profundizando un poco más la historia (bueno lo estoy intentando), espero tu review en este capi también-

Lo que está entre paréntesis "( )" son mis comentarios o aclaratorias, cuando los personajes piensen algo pues saldrá allí

En el fic los personajes tienen 18 (Yoh, Hao, Anna, Len...) 17 (Tamao y Pilika) y a los demás sáquenle la cuenta. Hao está viviendo en la casa de los Asakura y no quiere matar a los humanos.

Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**Nota: en este capi hay Lemon fuerte (creo yo)**

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews!

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

-**Atracción:.**

By Coral

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..

Capitulo anterior(arrebato de pasión, devórame!)

Ya Pilika no era virgen y Hao era el culpable, pero aquello no importaba, ya que, sus corazones estaba acelerados, sus mentes estaban cegadas por el placer, sus cuerpos estaban fusionados, sus labios seguían sedientos, sus manos eran traviesas, y sus...estaban ardientes...que más se podía pedir.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Capitulo 3: Después de la tormenta, viene la calma?

Ya estaba amaneciendo, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y daban justo al rostro somnoliento de Pilika.

Pensamientos de Pilika: que estoy haciendo, desnuda aquí y con... con...(De repente grito) "HAO!"

El antes nombrado se despertó rapidamente y algo..asustado? por el grito

"Pi...pi...pilika... por qué gritas?"

"Cómo que por que grito!", decia un poco alterada aún

"No se, pero baja la voz, nos van a escuchar

Pero ya era demasiado tarde

"Señorita Pilika, esta bien?" se escuchaba decir a Tamao desde afuera del cuarto, "la señorita Anna me mando a buscarla, el desayuno esta listo"

Pilika miró a Hao con una mezcla de miedo y adrenalina en su rostro, ahora recordaba perfectamente que había sucedido. Sentía miedo a ser descubierta en aquella situación pero la adrenalina corría por sus venas al estar cerca de _él._

"_Y ahora que hacemos?" _susurro Pilika hacia Ha_o_

"_no se..."_

"_ya sé, metete en el armario, rápido!"_

"_Ya voy_" esto lo decía mientras se vestía, y tiraba la ropa de Hao al armario junto con él que ya se encontraba adentro del mismo

Tamao: _"voy a entrar" _en ese momento abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio a Pilika algo agitada, "qué le pasa señorita Pilika?"

"no nada estoy bien...tranquila, en un momento bajo" y casi la bota del cuarto pero..."un pregunta, no as visto a Hao, es que nadie sabe donde está..."

"no...no...yo...yo no lo he visto, que te hace pensar eso Tamao, pero que imaginación la tuya, bueno si seguimos hablando se nos hará más tarde y Anna se molestará, baja y diles que yo voy enseguida" por fin Tamao salió de la habitación, Pilika cerro la puerta...

"_Ya puedes salir_", de repente se abrió nuevamente la puerta..

Tamao: "_disculpa me llamaste?"_

Pilika_: "Ah! Hay Tamao que susto me diste, no no, no te llame"_, ahora volvió a cerrar la puerta pero esta vez con seguro. _"Ya sal, Hao"_

"_Vístete rápido, yo bajaré primero y luego de un rato bajarás tú, e inventarás cualquier cosa para excusarte, ok?"_

"_Sí, entendí. Pero por qué yo haría eso?"_

"_Porque yo te estoy diciendo que lo hagas!"_

"_Y que recibo yo a cambio?"_ decía en tono sensual

"_Qué quieres?"_

"_Seria mucho pedir, un poco de esto?"_ y ágilmente tomó a Pilika por la cintura y empezó a besarla con locura, a loo que ella no se resistió en lo absoluto y lo tomó por el cuello para profundizar el beso, después de unos minutos se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, pero eso no para la pasión...

"_no te has bañado aún, cierto Pilika?"_

"_no por qué?"_

"_yo tampoco_" la cargo y se dirigió a la ducha.

Ya en la ducha, desnudó a la que la noche anterior había sido suya y con el agua deslizándose por el cuerpo de ambos, empezó a besar su cuello, chupando algunas partes de este para excitarla más.

Pilika no se quería quedar atrás, y aunque no tenía nada que quitar porque Hao ya estaba desnudo, empezó a besar su pecho y su abdomen hasta llegar a la sensibilidad de él, que poco a poco y gracias a las caricias y besos de Pilika, especialmente gracias a su traviesa lengua que se entrometía con la hombría de él, se puso erecto y ni hablar de Hao, estaba más excitado que la noche anterior, Pilika lo hacía muy bien, no parecía la novata de la noche anterior, a medida de que Hao se estimulaba más y más, los gemidos eran incontenibles, así que Pilika dejo de lamer y chuparle el pene a Hao y súbitamente empezó a besar sus labios (aún seguía acariciando el pene de Hao con la mano derecha), y sensualmente susurro en su oído

"_no podemos permitir que nos oigan o si?" _

"_no"_

Pero eso lo olvidaría rápidamente Pilika cuando Hao la tomó por la cintura la cargo un poco y la penetró por la vagina, ella colocó sus piernas alrededor de Hao y él la pego a la pared, mientras daba apresuradas embestidas lo cual los estaba llevando al clímax, ambos gemían y jadeaban mucho, pero lo _menos que deseaban era parar, así que en un intento por acallar lo inevitable, empezaron a besarse locamente, al principio funcionó pero luego..._

"_Ahhhhhhh"_

"_Ohhhhhhh"_

"_No puedo másss, me voy a correrrrrr"_

"_Yo tambiennnn, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_

Ahora ambos estaban exhaustos, pero complacidos...aunque ellos no habían pensado en lo que traería esto como consecuencia...

Un rato después Pilika bajó a la cocina (se veía muy feliz)

"oye que te pasa hermanita, estás demasiado feliz para mi gusto"

"lo que pasa es que te gusta verme enojada...**hermanito**"

"Pilika, porque tardaste tanto en bajar?" decía un poco molesto Horo-Horo

"y eso a ti que te importa?"

"ya basta no me arruinen el desayuno, Horo-Horo cállate y Pilika no tardes tanto la próxima vez, ya casi terminamos todos"

"Si Anna, es que...pues estaba un poco ocupada jejeje"

"Si yo se perfectamente que estabas ocupada, no me dejaron dormir"

"de que hablas annita?" (ya sabrán quien lo dice ,no? jajaj)

"es verdad, a que te refieres con eso?" decía Len con un tono sarcástico-celoso

"Anna no quiso decir nada con eso, verdad Anna" la cosa ya se estaba saliendo de sus manos así que Pilika decidió intervenir para cerrar el tema, pero Len no quería terminar la conversación, así que..

"yo creo que Anna si quería decir algo como eso, verdad, ella sólo dice las cosas cuando esta segura de algo"

"es verdad, bueno les diré porque dije eso..." ahora Pilika estaba muy nerviosa, y miraba a Anna con cara de –No digas nada por favor-, todos estaban mirando a Anna con real interés

"bueno cuerda de flojos, vayan a hacer su labores!", Pilika se tranquilizó bastante y se dio una mirada de agradecimiento a Anna, que al parecer sabía lo que había pasado entre ella y Hao la noche anterior

Cuando todos ya se había ido, Pilika se acercó a Anna

"_gracias, por no decir nada, Anna... si Horo se entera me mata"_

"_yo no se lo podía decir a nadie, tú eres la que se lo dirá a su tiempo, sólo recuerda que no debes estar jugando con cosas como estas y debes tener cuidado"_ y se fue

pensamientos de Pilika: _cuidado _esa palabra retumbaba en su mente. _Cuidado...cuidado con qué...o...de qué?_

Pilika había salido al patio y se sentó (en la cosa esa que tienen las casas en Japón que es de madera y esta como en el patio, cómo es que se llama ¿o? Jejeje nu sé) a tomar un poco de aire fresco y a pensar en lo que había pasado, no sentía remordimiento pero... había algo raro en ella, obviamente no se sentía igual que siempre, su rostro mostraba una mezcla de sentimientos, alegría, tristeza, nostalgia, furia, pasión, aunque ya no mostraba la inocencia de siempre...

...ya no podía retroceder el tiempo, tenía que seguir viviendo y tomarlo como una experiencia más en la vida, sabía perfectamente que para Hao ella sólo había sido un juguete, un juego más, y al pensarlo mejor aquello la entristecía enormemente, no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero... sus ojos se llenaron de cristalinas lagrimas que estaban por salir y en ese instante de debilidad llegó Len y se sentó a su lado

"_Oye Pilika que te pasa"_

Pensamientos de Pilika: _qué me pasa?... Eso es lo que yo quiero saber_

"_Pilika estás aquí?" _y empezó a tocarle el hombro llamándola, ella no aguantó más y se echó a llorar en los brazos de Len, el antes nombrado sin entender nada, la abrazó como queriendo protegerla.

"_creo que debes descansar"_ la tomó en sus brazos (como a los bebes sólo que Pilika llevaba los brazos alrededor del cuello de Len) y la llevó a su habitación

al llegar a ella, abrió la puerta y entro (la puerta "misteriosamente" jajajaja se cerro sola si claro, jajaja ), cuando Len se dispuso a dejarla en su futon, ella tomó el rostro de Len y empezó a besarlo suavemente, a lo que el (obviamente) no se negó (todos los hombres son iguales ¬¬') y la tomo por la cintura para acomodarla mejor en la cama (que no era futon? Jajaja bueno ustedes entienden) y se puso encima de ella y la siguió besando pero ahora estaba besando su cuello y poco a poco fue bajando a su pecho, pero se encontró un impedimento, su camisa, dudo un poco en seguir, la usui se dio cuenta de aquello y ella misma se desabotonó dos botones de su camisa dejando ver su sostén rojo e invitando a Len a seguir mientras ella lo conducía a donde quería que él llegara...pero sorprendentemente (yo también me sorprendí si, claro, yo ya lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, jajajajajaja risa malvada batara este bueno no puedo controlar a mi otro yo jejejeje) Len se retiró de ella, la dejó de besar, Pilika puso una cara de interrogación, a lo que Len respondió:

"_SE lo que pasó contigo y Hao anoche, sé también por que llegaste tarde al desayuno, y sé que esto que me invitas a hacer, lo haces por despecho, porque Hao no te ha dicho palabra alguna respecto a lo que pasó, pero no quiero que esto pase así, ni que después te arrepientas, habla con Hao resuelvan lo que tengan que resolver, no te dejes vencer ni te desilusiones, porque si lo haces vivirás sumergida en una tristeza de la que no podrás salir, no te aflijas pase lo que pase en esa conversación que vas a tener con él cualquiera que sea el desenlace o la respuesta, el no es el único y simplemente tienes que afrontar las cosas como son, aunque no sean como tú las esperas. Ten cuidado, recuerda esto, es una lección de vida"_

Y después de decir esto se fue de la habitación.

Aquellas palabras dejaron a Pilika en una reflexión profunda, en la cual estuvo un par de minutos, y decidió hacer caso a las palabras de Len, iría a hablar con Hao, a ve que pasaba, para saber si lo que pasó había sido una simple aventura para él o si había sido algo más.

Pilika salió de su habitación y fue a buscar a Hao, para su buena o mala suerte, Hao estaba pasando precisamente en ese momento por el pasillo

"_Hao"_

"_ah, hola Pilika"_

"_Quiero hablar contigo"_

"_eh.. bueno ahorita iba a hacer..."_

"_quiero hablar contigo ahora_" decía seriamente

"_ok, vamos a hablar"_

"_lo que pasó anoche que fue para ti?"_

"_cómo que, qué fue para mi?"_

"_sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, que si fue un juego para ti, o que significó algo más?"_ la voz de Pilika era tenaz

"_pues no lo sé. Por qué me lo preguntas?"_

"_quizá tenga derecho a saber si sólo estás jugando conmigo, no crees"_ (nótese el sarcasmo en su voz), se volteó y empezó a caminar para irse no aguantaría más esa situación, pero en ese momento él dijo las palabras que ella quería oír

"no sé...para mi no fue un juego... que fue para ti?"

"significa que...somos pareja o qué?"

"Pilika, quieres ser mi novia?"

"yo...yo...eh...bueno..." Entonces Hao la tomó y le dio un beso, pero esta vez no era un lleno de lujuria, era un beso impregnado de ternura y amor, lo cual Pilika sintió y se puso muy feliz...

CONTINUARÁ?

Bueno hasta aquí llegó este capi, espero que les haya gustado y si es así y quieren que lo continúe, yo o me pondría brava si me dejan reviews -!

Díganme que les gustaría ver en el próximo capi, y para los que pidieron PilikaxLen, lo cumplí! fue corto, poco candente pero a la final fue...LenxPilika o no?

Una vez más disculpen la tardanza ¬¬u

Un besito a todos, espero sus reviews, nos vemos y se me cuidan! Atte: Coral


	4. En cuerpo y alma Brenda la prometida

Saluditos a todos mis queridos lectores! Aquí les traigo el cuarto capi de este fic, les confieso que no pensé que llegara a 4 capis pero gracias a ustedes este fic sigue progresando poco a poco porque soy súper lentísima actualizando, es que... bueno me llega la idea de un fic pero luego se me va a inspiración y la creatividad, pero después de largos momentos del día (sobre todo en mis clases de historia nñ) he creado por fin el 4to capitulo de esta historia que dará un vuelco que nadie se imagina (ehhh...bueno...déjenme soñar un potikín si?), un nuevo personaje pondrá de cabeza las vidas de nuestros personajes y vendrá pidiendo lo que le corresponde sin importar a quién destruya en su camino...

Muchísimas gracias a todas esas personas que me dejaron un review! No saben que ilusión (se escucha muy cursi pero bue...) me hace ver que me dejan un review y eso es el motivo por el cual continuo este intento de fic -

_Mina_: Bueno realmente no sé bien que es, pero he visto cosas así aquí en y por eso lo hice, disculpa si te ofendí --. Que bueno que te guste el fic . y aún no sé que pasará, si Pilika quedará preñada o no, pero lee y ya verás que pasa

_Nanita_: Gracias por tu review! Me hace muy feliz que te guste mucho, de veras te entiendo yo me he hecho fanática de parejas y es mucha emoción cuando veo un fic de esa pareja .-. Aquí traigo la continuación espero que te guste y cualquier idea para el fic es bienvenida. Tranqui que ya no va a haber más Len-Pilika

_WirnyX:_ Gracias por tu review, aquí esta la continuación y pues eso de político ni se me había pasado por la cabeza jejeje

_Indira Morillo:_ bueno realmente el Len-Pilika fue algo momentáneo y ahí murió nñ, pero ahora es que hay Hao-Pilika para un rato jejeje, que bueno que te gusto el capi, y bueno... en cuanto a lo de preñar a Pilika

_Andrea Nefisto:_ jejeje a mi también me encanta Hao! -, ya para la próxima sé que tengo que guardar mis fics en la PC ¬¬u, bueno muchas gracias por tu review espero que este capitulo también te guste -!

Lo que está entre paréntesis "( )" son mis comentarios o aclaratorias, cuando los personajes piensen algo pues saldrá allí

En el fic los personajes tienen 18 (Yoh, Hao, Anna, Len...) 17 (Tamao y Pilika) y a los demás sáquenle la cuenta. Hao está viviendo en la casa de los Asakura y no quiere matar a los humanos.

Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews!

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

-**Atracción:**

By Coral

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..

Capitulo anterior: (Después de la tormenta, viene la calma?)

"_quizá tenga derecho a saber si sólo estás jugando conmigo, no crees"_ (nótese el sarcasmo en su voz), se volteó y empezó a caminar para irse no aguantaría más esa situación, pero en ese momento él dijo las palabras que ella quería oír

"no sé...para mi no fue un juego... que fue para ti?"

"significa que...somos pareja o qué?"

"Pilika, quieres ser mi novia?"

"yo...yo...eh...bueno..." Entonces Hao la tomó y le dio un beso, pero esta vez no era un lleno de lujuria, era un beso impregnado de ternura y amor, lo cual Pilika sintió y se puso muy feliz...

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Capitulo 4: En cuerpo y alma. Brenda la prometida

_Se puede saber que pasa aquí! _Decía la voz inquisidora de una mujer

Pilika y Hao se separaron rápidamente y voltearon a ver a la dueña de aquella voz severa con un toque de sensualidad

_Quién eres tu? Cómo llegaste? Y por qué andas pidiendo explicaciones?_ Decía Hao poniendo en claro su posición frente aquella mujer desconocida.

_Ja, acaso no sabes quién soy?_ Decía con tono sarcástico,_ tranquilo seguro que no sabes pero ahora vamos a poner las cosas en orden. _

Pilika miraba a la mujer confundida, pero Hao por otra parte la miraba con furia, no sabía quien era esa mujer pero no le gustaba para nada su tono y su presencia le incomodaba, de forma instintiva se puso delante de Pilika.

_Ya veo intentas proteger a esa mujer, no te preocupes no vengo a herir a nadie... por ahora_

_No respondiste mis preguntas, quien eres?_ Sentenciaba Hao de manera amarga

_Bueno como no me recuerdas tendré que refrescarte la memoria, me llamo Brenda (significa fuerza) Vanessa (estrella vanidosa) y soy tu prometida, al igual que a Yoh a ti te comprometieron desde niño pero yo nunca lo supe hasta hace un par de días, mis padres me dijeron que estabas aquí y que tenía que venir, me dijeron que habláramos con tu abuelos. Eso es todo lo que sé hasta ahora pero por lo que siento no soy bienvenida, sin embargo igual tengo que hablar con tus abuelos, mis padres son muy exigentes y no puedo volver y decirles eso y ya, así que por el momento esperaré en la sala a que ustedes terminen._

Brenda era una chica de 18 años, elegante sin duda con un aire de sensualidad natural, con un cuerpo envidiable y una voz que demostraba un carácter fuerte pero voluptuoso, era muy linda tenía una belleza exótica que la hacía llamativa a cualquiera, tenía los ojos verdes azulados de tono profundo que expresaban intensidad en su mirada, el cabello largo hasta la cintura liso con algunos bucles de color castaño oscuro, su piel era de un tono acanelado claro, estaba vestida con una falda más arriba de la rodilla color rosa claro, una camisa a botones blanca semi transparente (sostén color rosa) con algunas flores rosadas con brillantes, abierta hasta el inicio de sus senos, unas sandalias altas de tiras blancas y una cartera pequeña que hacía juego, maquillaje sencillo al igual que sus accesorios, nada llamativo pero en conjunto le daba un porte delicado, sensual, coqueto y misterioso.

Como ella había dicho se fue a la sala de la pensión y se sentó a esperar. En ese momento apareció Len y la vio

_Quien eres tú?_

_Es la segunda vez que me hacen esa pregunta en el día - jejeje. Soy Brenda y tu?_

_Porque estás aquí?_

_No respondas con una pregunta, si tu no respondes yo tampoco lo haré_

_Soy Len. A qué viniste?_

_Pues soy la prometida de Hao_

_La qué?_

_La prometida de Hao que no escuchaste._

_Sí, si escuche pero no sabía que Hao tenía una prometida y que yo sepa el tiene una relación con Pilika._

_Pues sí, si tiene una prometida al igual que Yoh y supongo que la chica de allá arriba es la tal Pilika... bueno pues lo siento por ella pero yo me voy a casar con Hao._

_Eso a mi no me importa..._

_Brenda lo interrumpió, y quien dijo que debería importarte, tú fuiste el que preguntó, no?. Y si no te importa tengo cosas que hacer._ Y tan pronto como a pareció desapareció ante los ojos molestos de Len.

Pensamientos de Len: Qué le pasa a esta chicha quien se ha creído para dejarme con la palabra en la boca?

Repentinamente Brenda se volteó y le dijo, _A mí no me pasa nada, y dejo a quien se me de la gana como a mí me plazca. Entendiste?_ Y esta vez si se fue.

Pensamientos de Len: si me da coraje esa chica!

Arriba--------------------------------

_Hao... tú...tú tienes una prometida?_ Decía Pilika con lagrimas en los ojos (ahyyy que dramatismo ¬¬)

_Pilika no es lo que tú piensas yo..._

_No tienes porque darme explicaciones, es mejor que te cases con ella y ya. No quiero oír ni una palabra tuya!_ Y se fue dejando a Hao perplejo, pero ahora en el se formaban unas ganas de matar a aquella mujer.

Hao bajo las escales y se dirigió al patio que era donde estaba Brenda.

_QUIEN TE HAS CREÍDO PARA VENIR Y DECIR QUE ERES MI PROMETIDA?_

_A mí no me estés gritando y yo no me he creído nadie, simplemente eso fue lo que a mi me dijeron y si eso es lo que tengo que hacer lo haré y tú Hao Asakura también lo harás! Decía Brenda en un tono molesto y con carácter pero no gritaba_

_YO NO ME VOY A CASAR CONTIGO, ESO NUNCA LO HARÍA!_

_No me importa lo que quieras o no hacer, acaso tu crees que yo estoy muy a gusto casándome por compromiso si no tuviera una razón que me obliga a parte de mis padres JAMÁS me casaría con alguien como tú, entiendes. NO te confundas porque YO NO ME QUIERO CASAR CONTIGO!_

_Entonces que haces aquí!_

_Ya te lo dije y por si no entendiste te lo repito tengo una razón que me obliga a casarme contigo a parte de mis padres, y si no me crees pregúntales a tus abuelos el compromiso que hicieron ellos con mis padres, además yo no seguiré gastando mis energías en una pelea que no tiene sentido, ya te dije lo que quería decirte y sólo te veré y hablaré contigo lo estrictamente necesario. _Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar para irse.

Pero a él Hao Asakura no lo dejaban con la palabra el la boca y la agarró por el brazo y la jaló (bastante ceca de el , sus alientos rozaban, quedaron cara a cara).

_No me importan tus motivos, ni lo que digan mis abuelos, yo no me voy a casar con alguien como tú, alguien tan débil como tú! _Le dijo Hao en un susurro fuerte

_Yo no soy débil, no me hubieran comprometido contigo si lo fuera, tampoco creas que me quiero casar contigo, pero sacrificaría todo mi ser por la razón con la que me caso contigo, si no...esas personas va a morir_(su tono de voz se había suavizado y se podía notar un dejo de tristeza en su última frase). _Pero te lo repito una vez más, TÚ TE VAS A CASAR CONMIGO HAO ASAKURA, TE ACORDARÁS DE MÍ!. Y es mejor que me sueltes me haces daño._

_Porqué habría de soltarte puedo matarte en este mismo instante así me deshago de ti no tengo que casarme._

_No te atreverías_

_Pruébame_

_Hazlo y verás que no soy ninguna débil_

_Si no eres débil... porqué no te sueltas de mi agarre?_

_Porque preferiría que tu lo hicieras por cuenta propia, pero si no lo haces tendré que hacer lo que me dices, porque tengo que ir a hablar con tus abuelos_

_Pues no lo haré_

_Da igual,_ y con gran facilidad se soltó del agarre que Hao hacía usando mucha fuerza.

Hao se quedó con cara de que no lo podía creer

Pensamientos de Hao: qui...quien es esta chica, es muy fuerte, aunque reclama casarse conmigo con tantas ganas es por alguna razón que desconozco y sus palabras son... son tan sinceras que me convencieron pero yo...

Hao necesito que vengas a hablar conmigo y con Brenda ahora mismo, decía Kino con un tono fuerte quien había parado a una Brenda a punto de llorar mientras se iba de la vista de Hao, cuando esta volteo, Hao se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar, aunque ella inútilmente hacía todo lo posible para evitar que esas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, fu inevitable que recorrieran su hermoso rostro, ahora a Hao le parecía que Brenda era un ángel... pero sin embargo no cambiaba de parecer en cuando a lo del casamiento...

_Hao tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre tu futuro_, dijo Kino con suma seriedad, más de la normal.

_Abuela como le dije a ella te lo diré a ti también, no me quiero y no me voy a casar!_

_Eso no es decisión tuya y no se trata de si quieres o no, vamos al templo allí les explicaré las cosas a los dos _

Obligados pero finalmente llegaron los tres al templo (bueno donde se encontraban cuando Kino le dio el rosario de los 1080 a Anna, a ése lugar le llamaremos "Templo" jejeje ¬¬Uuu)

_A Brenda le habían dicho que todos sus seres queridos iban a morir, si ella no se casaba contigo para poder librarlos de una maldición. Pero esto no es del todo cierto._

_La verdad es que hace 18 años unos enemigos que apenas logramos derrotar con la ayuda de los padres de Brenda, que eran unos Shamanes muy poderosos, a unos enemigos, pero ellos dijeron que se vengaría que 18 años después vendrían por su hijo y por mi nieto, quienes vendrían siendo ustedes dos aunque obviamente Brenda no es hombre es lo mismo, y vengaría a sus padres, matando uno a uno a las personas que ustedes quieren y luego los mataría a ustedes, se deben casar porque uniendo sus fuerzas es posible que lo derroten, y la única manera de compartir sus poderes con el otro es que ambos se unan en alma y en...cuerpo. _

_Eso es toda la verdad, lo mejor es que se casen .lo más pronto posible _

_Pe...pe...pero a mí no me dijeron que me tenía que acostar con él, sólo debía casarme y ya, yo...yo...yo no puedo hacer eso._

_Hao aún seguía petrificado ante la declaración que les había hecho Kino a ellos._

_Pero yo podré vencer a ese sujeto sin la ayuda de ella!_

_No! No podrás hacerlo sus padres eran demasiado fuertes la mezcla de sus fuerzas es su hijo en persona, además su hijo ha estado su vida incrementando sus fuerzas en espera de este momento, a pesar de que tú y Brnda sus muy fuertes, si no comparten sus poderes el uno con el otro no podrán vencer, porque no es simplemente que peleen juntos, es que Hao debe tener el poder de Brenda dentro de si, y Brenda debe tener el de Hao dentro de si, y la única manera de hacerlo es entregándose en cuerpo y alma al otro_

CONTINUARÁ?

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, espero sus reviews para que me digan como quedo, s quieren que lo continué y que es los que quieren que pase en el próximo capi, ya saben este fic acepta todas las ideas de los lectores y -

Una vez más disculpen la tardanza ¬¬u

Un besito a todos, espero sus reviews, nos vemos y se me cuidan! atte.: Coral


	5. Que se ejecute el compromiso!

Hols! Que tal, bueno yo por aquí un pokitín triste porque no me dejaron muchos reviews, sólo 2 :( pero aún así voy a continuar la historia aunque sea sólo para dos personas jejeje, de todas maneras espero que más personas lo lean les guste y me dejen reviews!.

Ahora hablando más del fic, pues tenía principalmente la idea de juntar a Hao con Pilika de nuevo, pero me pidieron que dejara a Hao con Brenda así que y a hacer eso, espero que les guste. A lo mejor y es lo más seguro que el capi sea corto, además creo que mi creatividad se está esfumando de este fic, así que por el momento, que es lo que tengo pensado escribiré este capi y si me dejan reviews lo continuare, pero sólo un par de capis más, así que ya iré cerrando la historia jejeje, pero de todas maneras como me encantan los reviews, si me piden que lo continúe es obvio que lo y a continuar. Y bueno ya no los molesto más ahora van los agradecimientos a los reviews, un par de notas y luego el fic .-

_Agradecidos agradecimientos a los reviews!_

_Dejiko: _ Hols, me alegra un montón que te guste mi fic, aquí está la continuación. La verdad es que no había pensando en dejar a Hao con Brenda, pero ahora que me lo pides, lo haré ., espero que te guste este capi también!

_Mina: _Hols, bueno pensé que te habías molestado, pero como ya todo está aclarado, gracias por tu review, aquí está la continuación :) espero que te guste...y bueno en lo de actualizar rápido, eso sí que me cuesta un poquito jejeje ¬¬u

(comentarios)

_diálogos_

"pensamientos"

En el fic los personajes tienen 18 (Yoh, Hao, Anna, Len...) 17 (Tamao y Pilika) y a los demás sáquenle la cuenta. Hao está viviendo en la casa de los Asakura y no quiere matar a los humanos.

Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews!

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

-**Atracción:**

by Coral

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..

Capitulo anterior: (En cuerpo y alma. Brenda la prometida)

_No! No podrás hacerlo sus padres eran demasiado fuertes la mezcla de sus fuerzas es su hijo en persona, además su hijo ha estado su vida incrementando sus fuerzas en espera de este momento, a pesar de que tú y Brnda sus muy fuertes, si no comparten sus poderes el uno con el otro no podrán vencer, porque no es simplemente que peleen juntos, es que Hao debe tener el poder de Brenda dentro de si, y Brenda debe tener el de Hao dentro de si, y la única manera de hacerlo es entregándose en cuerpo y alma al otro..._

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Capitulo 5_** Que se ejecute el compromiso!**_

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

_Pe...pero por qué, por qué yo? por qué tanta responsabilidad está en mis manos, bueno en nuestras manos...yo...yo no quiero hacer esto...es injusto!_

_Bueno pequeña, la vida no es siempre justa con todos a veces algunos deben sacrificarse por otros, así es la vida y no podemos hacer nada al respecto_

_PERO YO NO QUIERO! _ Después de dar ese grito salió corriendo el templo y para su suerte se vio todo empapada

_Lo que me faltaba...está lloviendo _dijo para ella, mientras se abrazaba a si misma

"Ahora que se supone que voy a hacer, yo no me quiero casar con Hao, aunque venía dispuesta a eso para salvar a mis seres queridos... pero ahora me dicen que tengo que hacer **_eso _** con él, es muy injusto yo amo a otra persona y nunca perdería mi virginidad si no fuera con alguien que amo, pero...si no lo hago esa persona y muchas más vana morir sólo por mi culpa..." Sin darse cuenta había estado caminando un buen rato mientras daba vuelta a ss pensamientos, ahora se encontraba quién sabe dónde, según ella...

_OH! pero que tenemos aquí... si es una niñita...jajajaja...oigan chicos creo que nos vamos a divertir un buen rato jajajajaja, pero yo primero_, Aquello lo decía un hombre de unos 25 años musculoso, con voz pervertida y dirigiéndole una mirada sádica y lujuriosa a Brenda

_Ja, para tu pesar no creo que te diviertas nada, es más hoy es tu día de mala suerte, _decía Brenda con un tono sarcástico

_Oye niña qué estás diciendo! Estás loca?_

_No en lo absoluto_

_Entonces deja de decir esas cosas...jajajaja, debe ser que está tan asustada que ya no sabe que decir jajajajajaja, verdad chicos..._ Detrás de él aparecieron tres hombres más de edad contemporánea al hombre y de igual o más fuerte contextura

Brenda aún sin inmutarse por la presencia de aquellos hombres _pues te digo algo, ni tengo miedo, ni quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, así que te recomiendo que te quites de mi camino y me dejes pasar o te vas a arrepentir._

_Estás loca, pero ahora por haberme retado las vas a pasar peor jajajaja, _ en ese momento se abalanzó contra ella, la cual lo esquivo fácilmente y le dio una patada en el estómago que lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

_Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir ahora dile a tus hombres que se quiten de mi camino, _ pero haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras los otros hombres fueron a atacarla, pero al igual que con el primero todos quedaron inmóviles en el suelo.

_Yo les dije que se quitaran pero no quisieron así que ahora no reclamen por la paliza que les di..._ y diciendo esto continuo con su camino, aún seguía lloviendo...

"creo que es mejor que regrese a la pensión...pero dónde está O.O?(caída a estilo anime)"

_Bueno lo mejor será que pregunte, jejeje ahora me siento mucho mejor, liberé mis energías con esos hombres aunque no aguantaron mucho, _ decía rascándose la cabeza (tipo Yoh nñ).

_Buenas noches señor, me podría indicar por donde está la pensión Asakura, _Decía a un vendedor de manera cordial demostrando una sonrisa agradable

Detrás de ella se escucho una voz fuerte en inquisidora _Para que quieres saber?_

Brenda se volteó, para encontrarse con una chica rubia _ Tu debes ser Anna, cierto?. La prometida de Yoh Asakura_

_Sí, pero para que quieres saber dónde está la pensión?_

_Bueno eso es una historia muy larga pero te la voy a resumir jejeje. Hoy al mediodía aproximadamente llegue a la pensión porque yo soy la prometida de Hao, entonces hace un buen rato fuimos a hablar con Kino su abuela, entonces dijo algunas cosas que a mí no me habían dicho que tenía que hacer, entonces me molesté y me fui, luego camine y camine hasta que me perdí porque yo no soy de por aquí, pero tengo que volver a la pensión igual, porque estoy toda mojada_ Todo esto lo dijo muy rápido, por lo cual Anna se quedó perpleja pero no lo demostró

_Está bien vamos_

Al poco rato llegaron a la pensión Hao se encontraba en el patio (sentado en esa especie de muro de manera que tienen las casas antiguas japonesas, que está pegado a la casa pero a la vez como en el patio...bueno si me entendieron es allí si no ...no importa jejeje nñ)

_Qué haces aquí, no te habías ido? _Dijo Hao, aún sin levantar la mirada, dirigiéndose a Brenda que acababa de llegar (Anna había seguido caminando como si nada, hasta que entró a la casa y los dejó solos)

Brenda siguió caminando, pero no por el mismo camino por donde se había ido Anna, mas bien fue hacia donde estaba Hao sentado

_No tengo porque responderte...pero sabes que, lo voy a hacer. Yo no me voy a ir y sabes porqué, porque yo vine aquí con una misión que debo cumplir, ya que, no me importaría pero la vida de mis seres queridos está en juego, sabes? Por ello no me voy a retractar y n me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que tú pienses..._

En ese momento Hao se paró y como Brenda se había acercado hacia donde él estaba, quedaron frente a frente...una vez más...pero no sería la última.

_No sé que te has creído niña pero yo no voy a hacer lo que tú digas..._

_Ja, yo ya te lo dije una vez además, lo he pensado y tengo que hacer contigo lo que tengo que hacer y aunque me duela...creo que eso es mejor que ver morir a todos. _ En ese momento sus ojos se cristalizaron con lágrimas, pero para evitar que Hao la viera en ese estado, se proponía irse hacia dentro de la pensión, pero en ese momento Hao la agarró por los brazos (cerca de los hombros) y la puso nuevamente frente a él.

_Pues yo también te lo dije, no me voy a casar contigo..._

_Suéltame! _Intento soltarse le agarre de Hao, sin éxito alguno... no quería que la viera llorando...no! eso si que no lo permitiría, pero para su suerte la lluvia arreció y cuando sus lagrimas salieron de sus ojos se confundieron con el agua de la lluvia.

_Qué, acaso no que eras muy fuerte y podías soltarte fácilmente, bueno eso es lo que recuerdo de la última vez que nos vimos, o no...Brenda?_

_Suéltame, no ves que está lloviendo estoy toda mojada que acaso no ves! _ Decía volteando su cara hacia un lado para evitar la mirada del chico

En ese momento Hao dirigió su mirada al cuerpo de ella, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara, debido a el agua de la lluvia, la camisa blanca semitransparente que ella llevaba puesta ahora se adhería a su cuerpo sensualmente y se podía apreciar con facilidad su voluptuoso físico, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Hao, además el agua seguía resbalando por las curvas de la castaña, y algunos mechones de cabello caían peligrosamente por su húmedo cuerpo.

En ese momento los instintos carnales de Hao le hicieron una mala jugada, pues lo único en lo que el chico pensaba era en poseerla.

_Sabes que...ya me estoy cansando de esto, suéltame de una vez que me quiero ir a cambiar...además... tú no estabas enamorada de esa chica Pilika, deja ya de mirarme así..._

Rápidamente Hao volvió a la realidad, y nuevamente fijó su mirada en los ojos de Brenda. _De eso que no te quede duda..._

_Pues entonces se puede saber porque no me sueltas? _Nuevamente ella hizo un intento fallido por soltarse

_Esta vez no...ya no podrás jactarte de tus fuerzas...no conmigo...por lo que veo no te puedes soltar aún, hace un momento debilité bastante el agarre y no te soltaste, no soy yo quien no te suelta, eres tú quien no quiere soltarse...o estoy equivocado?_

Ahora sus miradas eran más intensas _ De qué hablas? "_Es verdad no puedo negarlo al estar cerca de él me siento protegida, es una sensación que no siento desde hace mucho, aunque no es lo único que siento pero..._"_

_Pero que?_

_Acaso tú...?_

_Creo que ya descubriste mi pequeño secreto..._

_Pues no eres el único, quizás crees que no me di cuenta de lo que pensabas hace unos minutos, no sólo te delataban tus pensamientos también tu lenguaje corporal lo dice todo, pensé que un Shaman tan fuerte como tú sabría controlarse mejor delante de una dama jejeje _esto lo dijo con algo de sarcasmo y diversión en su voz pero inmediatamente volvió a su tono normal_...sabes no soy tonta e independientemente de lo que yo haya pensado o lo que tú hayas pensado, supongo que la situación continúa igual, o no?. Yo mantengo mi decisión ahora tú no sé, pero me voy a cambiar e iré a hablar con Kino, para que hagamos esto de una vez, mientras más rápido inicie más rápido se va a acabar, ahora te pido que por favor me sueltes._

Estas palabras habían dejado a Hao inerte y la soltó sin oponer resistencia

_Gracias _fue lo único que salió de la boca de la chica

Un par de horas después, ya era hora de la cena, todos estaban en la mesa, en ese momento apareció Brenda, Anna que había hablado con Kino sobre la visitante estaba al tanto de la situación así que le dijo a Tamao que pusiera un puesto más en la mesa, para cuando Brenda llegó sólo quedaba ese puesto libre por lo que supuso que era para ella.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia aún, así que decidió acercarse más a la mesa y saludar.

_Hola, bueno no sé si todos me conocen pues yo no los conozco a todos, pero creo que ya es la hora de las presentaciones jejeje. Yo me llamo Brenda Vanessa y voy a pasar un temporada con ustedes, espero que nos podamos llevar bien -._

Algunos de los chicos presentes como Horo Horo ( ¬¬ u ) se quedaron viéndola como embobados.

Ella estaba vestida con unos jeans grises-azulados desteñidos una camisa sin mangas blanca, una chaqueta parecida al pantalón y una bufanda en tela de tejidos medio transparentes dorada alrededor del cuello que le llegaba hasta los muslos, unos botines (son como botas pero llegan hasta un poco más arriba del todillo) color beige de tacón fino y alto. Llevaba el cabello suelto, un poco alborotado, maquillaje en tonos beiges y accesorios (zarcillos y pulseras) dorados (como se podrán dar cuenta me encanta hacer las descripciones jeje )

_Permiso _Luego se sentó. Pilika la miraba con recelo, Hao ya no la miraba con rabia pero su mirada era confusa y el resto con intriga.

_Y eso porque te vas a quedar con nosotros, annita te dio permiso de quedarte?_

_Jajaja (no risa de burla) pues tu abuela me invito a quedarme por algunos asuntos personales_ en ese momento fijó su mirada en Hao por algunos escasos segundos, luego la volvió nuevamente a Yoh_, y pues por lo visto Anna no se ha molestado con mi presencia jejeje_

_Vamos a comer _impuso Anna

Todos comieron tranquilamente, al terminar Tamao junto con Pilika empezaron a recoger los platos de la cena y Brenda se presto a ayudarlas a recoger y lavar los platos etc. Cuando las tres chicas estaban en la cocina la tensión que había en Brenda y Pilika se podía cortar con un cuchillo, pero era casi imperceptible para Tamao, pero no para alguien que en ese momento entraba a la cocina.

_Brenda mi abuela Kino quiere hablar con nosotros vamos al templo _ la voz de Hao era muy seria, lo cual dejo impresionada a Pilika, primero su tono de voy y segundo que viniera a buscarla a "_ella_" aquél simple hecho la molestó bastante y no tardó en demostrarlo con un sonoro gemido de desaprobación.

_Está bien, yo también quería hablar con ella _Después de decir esto siguió a Hao.

Un vez que llegaron al _Templo _

_Los estaba esperando _se oyó decir a Kino _ que han decidido?_

_Bueno yo...he decidido aceptar...aunque me es muy difícil, prefiero esto que ver la muerte ante mis ojos y no poder hacer nada..._

_Y tú Hao? _Se escuchó nuevamente la severa voz de Kino

_No me queda de otra o sí?_

_No realmente. Pues ya está dicho mañana se casan, será una ceremonia sencilla, nada del otro mundo, no creo que ustedes quieran algo muy ostentoso, por el momento no tengo nada más que decir, sólo **que se ejecute el compromiso.**_

Ambos salieron del templo. _Creo que...como estoy arreglada iré a conocer un poco la zona, no sabes quién me puede acompañar, porque hoy en la tarde cuando salí me perdí, llegue porque cuando fui a preguntar me encontré con Anna, que loco no jejeje _decía Brenda con una actitud relajada (tipo Yoh) al parecer no la había afectado lo que le acababan de decir

_Pero que cosas dices, te acaban de decir que te tienes que casar mañana por compromiso y obligada y tú sigues como si nada hubiese pasado _

_Pues no voy a alterar toda mi vida por un hecho como ese, no me puedo dejar morir, yo voy a seguir con mi vida normal después del matrimonio, sólo tendré que cambiar algunas cosas, pero de resto no voy a hacer de esto un drama, que me voy a poner a llorar y me voy a encerrar y cosas así, la vida no me va a esperar, hay que adaptarse a las condiciones y superar las pruebas que se te imponen, esto es para mí un simple reto._

_Acaso no te produce ningún sentimiento?_

_Sentimiento?...a qué te refieres?_

_No sé...rabia, dolor, furia...algo?_

_Bueno es posible, que sienta nostalgia, dolor...pero no me puedo dejar llevar por sentimientos que no me van a traer nada bueno, por eso quiero salir ver algo nuevo_

_Está bien, yo te acompaño._

_No te parece que deberías hablar con la chica esta...como se llama?...Pilika, respecto a la situación, mañana nos tenemos que casar y si yo estuviese en su situación, me sentiría con ganas de matarte, pero como soy algo apasionada en cuanto a los celos, quizás ella se sienta abatida o algo así._

_Pero que se supone que le voy a decir Hola Pilika, sabes mañana me voy a casar con Brenda._

_Ehhhh, pues no se lo vas a decir así, explícale todo, Kino en ningún momento nos dijo que era secreto, o sí?_

_Sí, se me olvidaba decirles, que esta situación no se la pueden comentar a nadie, es peligroso, ni a sus seres más cercanos, cuando les pregunten algo, simplemente dirán que se casan por el compromiso._

Brenda y Hao que hasta el momento había hablando "seriamente" se cayeron al estilo anime.

_Bueno...lo mejor será que siga con mis planes de dar un paseo por la ciudad, vas a venir Hao?_

_Es...está bien_

CONTINUARÁ?

Hols! Ya termine el capi espero que les haya gustado, uhi... es la primera vez que escribo un capitulo taan largo, siempre escribo capis cortos, jejeje. Bueno como sea espero que me dejen reviews!

Besitos, atte: Coral


	6. Ya poco falta

Hols, que tal? Cómo les va, bueno espero que bien. Aquí les traigo otro nuevo capi de este fic...bueno ahora me tienen de cabeza - porque me habían pedido que dejara a Hao con Brenda entonces lo iba a hacer, pero ahora me dicen que deje a Hao con Pilika...no sé que hacer...pero voy a intentar complacerlos a todos poniendo un poco de amabas parejas...Hao infiel! ¬¬ jejeje. Espero poder lograr que les guste a todos, y pues dependiendo de los reviews veré que pareja dejo al final. Así que voten que pareja quieren ver? 1.-HaoxBrenda o 2.- HaoxPilika

_Agradecimientos a los reviews!_

_Berchis: _Hols, gracias por tu review que chévere que te parezca interesante nn y pues no, no hay ni va a haber YohxAnna, personalmente no soy muy fanática de la pareja nñ

_Nanita: _Gracias por tu review, bueno, me tienen - con esto de las parejas pero voy a tratar de complacer a todos poniendo un poco de cada una, espero que te guste nn

_funga fufu: _Hola, bueno lamento que no te guste, a lo mejor voy a poner un par de escenas con Pilika

_Kinomotoakizuki: _Que bien que te guste el fic, ya verás que pasa con ellos 2, y en cuanto al lemon dentro de poco va a haber lemon, a lo mejor en este capi

_Dejiko: _Gracias por tu review . que bueno que te guste la pareja jejeje, bueno aquí está la continuación espero que te guste

(comentarios)

_diálogos_

"pensamientos"

En el fic los personajes tienen 18 (Yoh, Hao, Anna, Len...) 17 (Tamao y Pilika) y a los demás sáquenle la cuenta. Hao está viviendo en la casa de los Asakura y no quiere matar a los humanos.

Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews!

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

-**Atracción:**

by Coral

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..

Capitulo anterior 5: (Que se ejecute el compromiso!)

_Sí, se me olvidaba decirles, que esta situación no se la pueden comentar a nadie, es peligroso, ni a sus seres más cercanos, cuando les pregunten algo, simplemente dirán que se casan por el compromiso._

Brenda y Hao que hasta el momento había hablando "seriamente" se cayeron al estilo anime.

_Bueno...lo mejor será que siga con mis planes de dar un paseo por la ciudad, vas a venir Hao?_

_Es...está bien_

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Capitulo 6_** Ya poco falta**_

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Cuando estaban por irse

_Por cierto, Brenda debes comprar un vestido blanco para mañana y tu Hao debes comprarte un traje, aunque sea algo sencillo tampoco es que se van a casar con la pijama (XDuu)_

o.O- reacción por parte de Brenda y de Hao

_Es en serio_ decía Kino

_Es...está bien y cuando se supone que tenemos que comprarlo, además en dónde? No creo que por aquí vendan vestidos de novia o si?_

_Debe haber, vayan y busquen, yo iré a preparar algunas cosas para el matrimonio. _una vez dicho esto de fue caminando de vuelta al templo

_Ahyyyy por qué, bueno como sea vamos a ver que encontramos_

_Supongo_

_Que fastidio, mi paseo se cancela porque tengo que comprar un estúpido vestido u.ú _

_Bueno no te pongas así, de todas maneras si compramos eso rápido nos queda tiempo, además no creas que yo estoy feliz con la idea_ decía Hao

_Ok, OK vamos_ fue lo que recibió por respuesta por parte de Brenda

Después de estar caminando un rato encontraron una tienda, dónde al parecer podrían comprar el vestido y el traje.

_Buenas noches, tienen vestidos de novia y trajes de caballero?_ Preguntó Brenda a una de las vendedoras

_Sí, los quiere ver?_

_Eso sería perfecto!_

_Qué quiere ver primero los vestidos o los trajes?_

_A bueno...él _señalando a Hao _va a ver los trajes y yo el vestido nn_ a pesar de que estaba comprando el vestido con el que se iba a casar por obligación estaba feliz.

_OH está bien, bueno señorita primero la ayudo a usted con el vestido y después al joven con el traje, porque como es tarde las otras vendedoras de fueron ya_

_Esta bien tranquila, vamos_

_Que clase de modelo le gustaría_

_Bueno algo sencillo, de color blanco obviamente, largo, nunca me han gustado los vestidos de fiesta que son cortos jejeje...ehhh, qué más...bueno si puede tener algún detalle que sea algo brillante por la parte del escote sería perfecto_, decía Brenda imaginando el vestido

_Creo que tengo el modelo perfecto señorita, en que talla lo quería?_

_Pues es para mí, que talla cree que me va mejor? De todas maneras me lo debo medir_

_OH no sabía que era para usted jejeje bueno ya se lo busco,_ así desapareció detrás de una cortina de vestidos

_Para quién creía que era el vestido entonces?_ Susurro Brenda hacia Hao con tono sarcástico

De pronto salió la vendedora con el vestido en la mano _Decía algo señorita?_

_Ehhh...no, no jejeje, ese s el vestido?_

_Sí este es tome, pruébeselo. Si quieren voy buscando el traje de caballero._

_Sí es buena idea, bueno el traje de caballero es para él, más o menos calcule la talla, que sea de color negro y que sea un traje de matrimonio esta bien?_

_Sí, bueno lo voy a buscar ya vengo. _

Brenda entró al probador de ropa estuvo allí algunos minutos _Oye Hao!_

_Qué? _Respondía el nombrado con fastidio

_Me haces un favor..._

_Cuál?_

_Me subes el cierre es que no puedo u.u_

Caída al estilo anime _Ok, voy a entrar al probador...ok?_

_Sí, apúrate pues_

_Ok, _Así entró al probador y ayudó a Brenda a subirse el cierre del vestido. _Ya_

_Gracias, me queda perfecto el vestido ni muy grande ni muy pequeño y el modelo está súper lindo, como yo lo quería! - _

_Oye no te emociones mucho ¬¬uu_

_Mira, ya que me tengo que casar contigo, por lo menos debo disfrutar estás cosas, no crees?_

_Como quieras._

En ese momento llega la vendedora _Señorita, ese vestido le queda precioso!_

_Verdad que sí?_

_Sí, realmente espectacular!_

_Bueno entonces me lo llevo, Hao mídete tu traje_

_Está bien_

_Pero te apuras porque quiero ir a hacer lo que te dije_

_o.O cosas de parejas jajaja _decía la "ingenua" vendedora

_Oiga no piense mal! _Decía Brenda en tono "molesto" _ Hao ya?_

_Casi...cómo se supone que va esto?_

_Qué cosa?_

_El cuello_

_Ya va, déjame ayudarte _Entró en el probador y le acomodó la corbata _perfecto, este traje te queda perfecto, muy bien quítatelo para irnos, yo voy a ir a probarme unos zapatos y vengo, ok?_

_Ehhhh, ok. _Brenda salió del probador. _Disculpe por donde están los zapatos_

_Por aquí señorita ._Después de una rato ya habían comprado todo lo necesario.

_Muy bien listo, ya nos podemos ir? _Preguntaba un Hao fastidiado

_Si, si ya, tranquilo, muchas gracias señora por ayudarnos, hasta luego_ -. Ya se encontraban caminado, se dirigían a la pensión. _Oye Hao...en la pensión hay teléfono?_

_o.O ah?_

_Que si hay teléfono...sabes que es una teléfono, verdad?_

_Ehh si, si hay, es que me sorprendió la pregunta._

_A bueno... me lo prestas? _

_Ehh...sí_

_Gracias, bueno apúrate que quiero hacer una llamada antes de que se haga más tarde, jejeje_. Decía Brenda con voz divertida. _Por cierto cuando vas a arreglar las cosa con tu novia?_ Su tono de voz había cambiado a uno más serio.

Con...mi novia?

Si...bueno me refiero a Pilika, pensé que era tu novia no es así?

Pues hipotéticamente sí, pero no estoy seguro, porque cuando se lo pedí, alguien nos interrumpió, decía Hao mirando a Brenda incriminatoriamente.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...- Flash back...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

_significa que...somos pareja o qué?_

_Pilika, quieres ser mi novia?_

_yo...yo...eh...bueno... _Entonces Hao la tomó y le dio un beso, pero esta vez no era un lleno de lujuria, era un beso impregnado de ternura y amor, lo cual Pilika sintió y se puso muy feliz...

_Se puede saber que pasa aquí! _Decía la voz inquisidora de una mujer (Brenda)

Pilika y Hao se separaron rápidamente y voltearon a ver a la dueña de aquella voz severa con un toque de sensualidad

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-... -...-...-...-...-...-Fin flash back...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

_A bueno...jejeje...disculpa..._decía rascándose la cabeza (tipo Yoh) Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la pensión. _Bueno como sea, arregla las cosas con ella yo no quiero tener problemas con nadie, y me voy porque tengo una llamada que hacer_ .- su voz era nuevamente divertida y juguetona. Brenda entró a la pensión y Hao se quedo en el patio.

"Cómo le diré a Pilika esto?"

Hola, se escuchó casi en susurro la voz de Pilika

Ho...hola Pilika... tengo que decirte algo...yo...

No...no digas nada. Pilika se acercó rápidamente a Hao y empezó a besarlo con deseo, cosa a la que él correspondió sin mucho esfuerzo, tomó a Pilika por la cintura y se fueron a la habitación.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...Con Brenda...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

ella estaba hablando por teléfono con su mejor amiga, en su habitación...que casualmente era la contigua a la de donde se encontraban Hao y Pilika, y no precisamente rezando (entienden, no?)

(Lo que está en negrita es lo que le dice su mejor amiga coral (Yo! jejeje ¬¬) por teléfono)

_Aló...si...amiga?_

**Si..quién es?**

_Quién más, Brenda!_

**Amigaaa! Cómo estás, cómo te fue en el viaje, no me digas que me estas llamando desde Japón...**A

_Amiga! Todo bien, me fue perfecto en el viaje, y está bien no te digo jejeje_

**No en serio, estás en Japón, que estás haciendo, qué vas a hacer, dónde estás?**

_Sí, si es en serio, estoy en Japón, en la casa de mi prometido, ahora estoy sentada en mi habitación, pero mejor y me voy a otro lugar porque en la habitación de al lado están mi prometido y su casi ex-novia y están haciendo mucho ruido..._saliendo de la habitación _bueno como te iba diciendo...a sí, bueno mañana me caso con mi prometido, se llama Hao y tiene un hermano gemelo...qué loco, no?. Hace rato fui a comprar el vestido y todas esas cosas, pero de resto todo está normal y tú qué has hecho? _A todas estás ella había llegado a la cocina estaba buscando agua en la nevera mientras sostenía el teléfono con el hombro y atrás de ella estaba Len aunque ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

**o.O qué! Espérate! y me lo repites por qué no te entendí, de repente te vas a de viaje a Japón y ahora me dices que mañana te vas a casar y que tu prometido se está acostando con su ex-novia? o.O**

_Sí, que tiene todo eso de complicado, además también te dije que me fui a comprar el vestido y que mi prometido tiene un hermano gemelo, que por cierto es medio soso, sin ofender, pero me cae bien, aunque mi casi cuñada es otra historia, pero bueno..._

**Todo esto es súper genial! Sabes qué! Bueno no, no sabes porque te lo voy a decir ahorita, me voy para allá ahorita mismo mando a comprar el pasaje y salgo en el primer vuelo para allá, mi mejor amiga no se puede casar sin que yo este presente!**

_Qué! Eso es genial! Que bien, entonces a qué hora llegaría para irte a buscar a el aeropuerto _en ese momento se volteo (estaba de frente a la nevera) Ahh! Len me asustaste no vuelvas a hacer eso! jejeje

**Ah? o.O**

_Hacer qué yo no hice nada! _dijo Len con tono molesto

_Por lo mismo, por eso me asusté pero ya no importa_

**Ya estoy pensando en el regalo de bodas que te voy a dar jejeje y ya sé que vestido me voy a poner...jejeje, es más, dame la dirección del lugar donde va a ser la boda que yo llego directo no es necesario que me vayas a buscar a el aeropuerto, a qué hora es la boda, para saber si me voy con el vestido o con ropa normal, es que sería un poco incomodo viajar con el vestido... Brenda dime!**

_Hay perdón jeje...mira la boda es supuestamente a mediodía, es en la pensión Asakura tu preguntas que todo el mundo sabe donde está, en cuanto al vestido, si crees que llegas antes de mediodía pues te cambias cuando llegues aquí y no entonces te vienes con el vestido puesto de una vez..._

Así siguieron hablando de cosas triviales

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...Con Hao y Pilika...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

_Te amo Hao_

_Yo también te amo Pilika_. Ya había terminado de hacer lo que había hecho (ya saben a lo que me refiero)

_Pero debo decirte algo Pilika_ su voz sonaba preocupada _yo...me tengo que casar con Brenda, desde antes que naciéramos nos comprometieron por eso ella vino, mi abuela Kino está haciendo los preparativos y mañana es la boda, yo te amo Pilika, pero no me puedo negar a esto_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------CONTINUARÁ?


	7. Respeto, primer problema

Hols! Que tal? Cómo andan, cómo la están pasando en estas vacaciones...bueno si se preguntan yo ando por aquí algo aburrida, pero no por eso voy a dejar de actualizar, por ello aquí se traigo el capi 7 aunque estoy algo triste porque no recibí muchos reviews :( pero no importa mientras aunque sólo 1 persona lea mi fic, lo voy seguir actualizando -.

En asuntos en cuanto a el fic, me parece que la pareja que ganó fue HaoxBrenda y me recomendaron que deje a Pilika con Len...bueno ya veremos, si han seguido este fic, sabrán que me encanta el suspenso y también dar giros inesperados a la historia así que no esperen un final trillado ni normal, quizás el capi pasado estuvo flojo..lo sé u.u pero estoy poniendo todo el esfuerzo y la imaginación posible en este capi dando lo mejor de mí para complacerlos, espero que les guste y me dejen reviews! Ya saben que me encantan y también son muy atenta con sus comentarios y trato de hacer el fic más a gusto para todos usando sus reviews e ideas como base -

Por cierto les anticipo que no sé porque pero últimamente estoy con una sultura increíble en mí para hablar, las palabras me salen sin darme cuenta, esto está medio raro, pero voy a agregar esta cualidad a el personaje de Brenda (y también en el de Coral o sea yo, es que voy a hacer una aparición por este capitulo en el fic y voy a ser la mejor amiga de Brenda creo que en el capi anterior vieron un adelante), así que no se sorprendan si ven que sus diálogos son algo...ehhh bueno largos, es que tengo que canalizar esto en algún personaje, es extraño porque yo normalmente soy de poco palabras voy al grao pero como se hace, por cierto a lo mejor cuando estén leyendo sus diálogos vean de repente estaba hablando de comida y termino hablando de deporte y la salud no sé creo que la facilidad de enlazar ideas y hablar con fluidez sin parar se ha desarrollado más en mí, bueno como sea mejor no los aburro más porque yo misma me estoy mareando con mis propias palabras, extraño, no?...ok ya me callo .UU

Por cierto, como saben soy muy agradecida con sus reviews, por eso aquí van los

_**AgrADeciDoS AgrAdeCImienToS!**_

_Nanita:_ Hols! Bueno ya verás que sucede, pero para que no te pongas brava ya deje a Pilika con Hao otro rato jeje, muchas gracias por tu review -

_HikariNimo: _Gracias por tu review, me das ánimos para continuar, y sip creo que voy a dejar a las parejas como tu dices

_ReikoNavi-san:_ Hols, muy bonito tu review, gracias! Tranqui si no habías dejando, pero más te vale que dejes en el próximo capi o ya verás muajajajaja (Intento fallido de risa malvada ¬¬uu) suele suceder jeje, bueno realmente me gustan los giros inesperados, así la historia no cae en círculos viciosos y aburridos es mejor que se mantenga el suspenso sin saber a ciencia cierta que sucederá, es más...divertido diría yo, bueno en resumidas cuentas te darás cuenta que en este fic todo puede pasar, pero creo que ya esto de las parejas está más predecible, es más ya he dado los indicios, pero nunca se sabe jeje. No te moleste, pero tu entenderás que uno lee muchos fics acá en y es difícil recordarlos todos y más aún a sus autores...me puedes refrescar un poco la memoria y decirte cuál es tu fic -, bueno gracias, un beso, bye.

_Dejiko_: Hols, me encantan tu reviews! Me dan animo para seguir el fic como me gusta - Muchas gracias por dejar review, espero que la historia te siga gustando hago lo mejor que puedo!

_AndreaNefisto_: Hols, que tal, bueno muchas gracias por tus reviews, jeje bueno estoy pensando seriamente (como yo soy taaan seria ¬¬) en dejar a Pilika con Len y a Brenda con Hao -, por cierto lo de los nombres, bueno es fácil, puedes poner en cualquier buscador "significado de los nombres" te aparecen un montón de páginas nn, suerte. Espero que te guste esta capi también

(comentarios)

_diálogos_

"pensamientos"

En el fic los personajes tienen 18 (Yoh, Hao, Anna, Len...) 17 (Tamao y Pilika) y a los demás sáquenle la cuenta. Hao está viviendo en la casa de los Asakura y no quiere matar a los humanos.

Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews!

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

-**Atracción:**

by Coral

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..

Capitulo anterior 6: (Ya poco falta)

_Pero debo decirte algo Pilika_ su voz sonaba preocupada _yo...me tengo que casar con Brenda, desde antes que naciéramos nos comprometieron por eso ella vino, mi abuela Kino está haciendo los preparativos y mañana es la boda, yo te amo Pilika, pero no me puedo negar a esto_

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Capitulo 7_** Respeto, primer problema**_

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Está bien...yo...lo comprendo...es..es tú destino...tengo que pensar, por el momento es mejor dormir.

_6:00AM-...-...-...-...-...-...-Pensión Asakura-...-...-...-...-...-...-Día de la boda-...-...-...-...-...-...-_

Brenda se encontraba trotando hacía ya una hora cerca de la pensión. _Me encanta trotar en la mañana...es delicioso, el aire es tan puro, hace un frío delicioso como me gusta_! Decía para si misma, mientras iba de regreso a la pensión, en la cual todos sus habitantes no pensaban en pararse por los menos en tres o cuatro horas.

_Mmmm creo que voy a hacer algo para desayunar...a ver qué puedo cocinar...ya sé, voy a hacer unos ricos waffles con chocolate umm que rico, si que son deliciosos, sip! Los voy a hacer _Decía primero dudosa y luego enérgicamente para si misma.

_Se puede saber que estás haciendo? _Un voz fría se escucho a sus espadas, provenía de...

_OH! Anna(_Quién creían que era? Jeje u_), hola, buenos días...bueno voy a hacer unos waffles con chocolate, quieres que te haga unos, no es por ser poco humilde pero yo diría que me quedan deliciosos jeje _

_Está bien, pero que se supone que haces despierta a estás horas, son las 6:00 de la mañana_

_Pues la verdad es que me levante como a las 5:00am es que me gusta trotar en la mañana y eso hacía, pero ahora voy a hacer unos ricos waffles para desayunar, pero todos están durmiendo así que iba a desayuna solo pero tu estás despierta así que no desayunare sola jeje, por cierto quieres café?...bueno lo que iba a preguntar realmente es por que tu estás despierta a esta hora?_

_Si, Bueno después de desayunar pensaba ir a levantar a Yoh para mandarlo a entrenar._

_Oh ya veo jeje, umm cómo te gusta el café porque yo lo tomo negro es más rico así pero pocos comparten mis gusto u_

_Eres rara niña _ en ese momento otra persona se integró a la conversación

_Ah eres tú Len, bueno, Me lo dicen a menudo, pero noo... ni tanto jejeje _tono relajado _quieres waffles...de seguro que sí - con chocolate?...hay pero que pregunta obvio que con chocolate, a quién no le puede gustar el chocolate jeje, bueno ya van a estar esperen un ratito, bueno para hacer pasar el tiempo más rápido voy sirviendo la mesa y si alguien más se va a despertar que me diga ahorita para hacer suficientes waffles ., a ver Len cuéntame qué haces levantado tan temprano? Oprque a decir verdad la mayoría de las personas duermen a estás horas, aunque me parece que es una hora excelente para salir a trotar o ejercitarse, aaaa ya se de seguro estabas haciendo ejercicio, me parece muy bueno, hacer ejercicio es excelente te ayuda a mantenerte en forma, además te rejuvenece y relaja además de que dependiendo del ejercicio claro está, pero cualquier cosa que se haga en pro de la salud siempre es bueno, eso debe cuidarse con una buena alimentación, y no precisamente comiendo lo que estoy preparando, pero es que es bueno darse un gusto de vez en cuando, la verdad es que me encanta todoas las cosas dulces, sobre todo el chocolate me ha sido muy difícil resistirme a tan variadas tentaciones pero es lo mejor para mantenerse en forma y evitar enfermedades..._

_Hablas mucho niña _Decía Len con un tono algo despectivo

_Aaa... pues... es que no me gustan los silencios incómodos, oh! Que rico ya están listos voy a poner dos para cada unos y con muuuucho chocolate umm... que rico! Como me encantan los waffles jeje, bueno siéntense que esperan, saben mejor cuando están tibios coral: _Ahyy ya me estoy volviendo loca, si sigo hablando de waffles con chocolate me voy a desmayar, yo quiero unos! - ya:( _ Coman! _Esto lo dijo más como una orden _verdad que están deliciosos! O _

Alrededor de una hora después, ya habían terminado de desayunar, Brenda había recogido y lavado todos los platos

_Espero que les haya gustado -, bueno yo ya me voy a tomar una ducha. ._

_Es triste que se tenga que casar con Hao u.u _Decía Anna hacia Len en forma de comentario una vez que Brenda se había marchado

_Por qué, porque el es un perro que no le importa ella? _Respondía Len con tono serio

_Noo! Porque sería excelente para suplantar a Tamao, no ves como hizo el desayuno, recogió, lavó y guardó todo y ni siquiera tuve que pedírselo. Además no cocina nada mal _Fue lo que dijo Anna en tono "calculador" para corregir a el según ella equivocado de Len

Caída estilo anime por parte de Len.

_10AM-...-...-...-...-...-...-Pensión Asakura-...-...-...-...-...-...-..-Día de la boda-...-...-...-...-...-...-_

La mayoría, por no decir todos los habitantes de la Pensión Asakura se había despertado.

_Ya era hora, que hacen durmiendo tanto cuerda de flojos inútiles! Y tú, si tu Yoh, vas a hacer el doble de entrenamiento_

_Por qué Annita_

_Por qué?...porque me da la gana y dormiste de más, deberías hacer como Brenda que sale a correr a las 5:00am _

_Pero eso es muy temprano Annita_

_Esa guera esta loca para salir a correr a esas horas, _dijo Horo _ seguro que esta sonámbula _esto último lo dijo casi en susurro

_Bueno la verdad Horo, no? Es que nunca he tenido problemas de caminar dormida, pero sin duda tu serás quien tendrá problemas si no dejas de decir esas cosas._ En ese momento llegó Brenda que se encontraba detrás de Horo, y dijo esas palabras con gran frialdad, lo cual heló al chico.

_Co-como tú digas Brenda bonita, si? _Decía Horo temeroso

_Ah! claro, no te tomes las cosas tan a pecho jajajaja porque las personas se toman las cosas tan a pecho no pueden disfrutar de lo divertido de una pequeña bromita que no hace daño, bueno más bien fue un pequeño sustito que te día pero da igual, bueno es que me aprovecho de la facilidad que tengo de cambiar de humor, siempre me lo han dicho soy muy voluble con gran facilidad de cambiar el carácter y también de la expresión con mucha fluidez, pero eso es cuando tengo un poco más de confianza con las personas _Ahora había recuperado su tono relajado y jovial de siempre y le ponía una mano en el hombro a Horo pero todos los presentes se habían quedado o.O con el ojo cuadrado _Mmm...por cierto, no han visto a la señora Kino, es que quiero hablar con ella lo de la boda ya saben ella es la que está haciendo los preparativos y me gustaría hacerle una pregunta para estar al tanto de la situación, todo esto me tiene algo nerviosa jeje pero no mucho siempre trato de mantenerme relajada, hago pequeñas meditaciones, deberían intentarlo es muy relajante y te ayuda a canalizar tus energías..._

_Puedes buscarla en el templo, siempre está allí.._

_Ok, gracias. Por cierto hice un par de waffles con chocolate de más están en la cocina espero que les gusten .- Anna _y se fue directo al templo, cuando llegó a este, entro sigilosamente _abuela Kino...está aquí, vengo a hablar lo de la boda, es que quiero saber a qué hora va a ser, para arreglarme y todo eso usted ya sabe como son están cosas de las bodas, una que es mujer siempre le gusta arreglarse y más en ocasiones con lo es una boda y más si es usted la que se va a casar aunque sea por compromiso pero igual se siente la emoción de la celebración, además a mí siempre me gusta estar arreglada y todo eso, aunque esto de una celebración sencilla se me hace algo aburrido porque siempre me han gustado las fiestas grandes, pero de todas maneras no importa mucho porque no creo que Hao este muy feliz con la decisión esta del matrimonio...bueno no es que yo lo este pero... abuela Kino?... _

_Si hija, ya oí, hablas mucho, sabías, si quieres puedes irte arreglando porque la boda es a mediodía, y seguro te vas a tardar mucho tiempo, mientras tanto, va a venir el cura y se va a arreglar el jardín para hacer la ceremonia allí, también se va a celebrar el matrimonio legal hoy mismo así que vendrán las personas encargadas de esa parte, primero firman y luego se procede con las nupcias._

_Es...está bien, creo que iré a arreglarme ahora. Usted cree...lo de que hablo mucho, bueno es que no lo puedo evitar, cuando me sacan tema de conversación (que yo recuerde ella empezó a hablar nadie le sacó tema ¬¬uu) mi mamá de chiquita me lo decía, no hables tanto que vas a fastidiar a la gente, pero es que es...inevitable, me cuesta es que me parece que la conversación es lo principal, si los seres humanos no nos comunicamos, no podemos vivir bien, todo en la vida es una ciencia pero a la vez como una metáfora que se debe interpretar, por eso las palabras son tan importantes, porque con ellas nos expresamos, expresamos nuestros sentimientos, aunque no siempre las palabras lo son todo a veces sólo una imagen o un gesto vasta para expresarse, es que a algunas personas se les dificulta esto de hablar fluidamente..._

_Por lo que veo a ti no, _fue lo que le respondió Kino con algo de sarcasmo en su voz

_Por eso no le decía mi mamá me lo decía que tengo el don de la palabra, pero que a veces me descontrolo...bueno creo que me iré a arreglar, ya estoy hablando como mucho, jejeje _ y tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado se fue "felizmente" a su habitación

_Hasta que se dio cuenta... jajaja que niña tan jovial pero es sólo una apariencia de inocencia, en realidad es muy inteligente y vivaz aunque no lo demuestre..._

Brenda se encontraba pasando por la entrada de la casa vio a Coral entrando (que no cierran la puerta! o.O)

_Hola Coral como estás?_

_Holaaa perfectamente que no me ves! - yo debería preguntar por ti? Como te sientes, no estás emocionada te vas a casar el día de hoy no estás nerviosa o algo, dime porque estoy totalmente intrigada, por cierto cuéntame, que tal está tu prometido? Es bonito o no, Ahyyyy amiga, mira no me habías dicho que tu boda era a mediodía, acaso la cambiaron, porque no te veo arreglándote!._

_Pues haces muchas preguntas, pero la boda todavía es a mediodía, no la han cambiado, si bueno tengo los sentimientos algo revueltos pero me controlo bien, jeje y pues dejo a tu criterio la apariencia de mi prometido pero para mí creo que no está nada mal jeje._

_Qué! Es a mediodía, pues vamos tienes que arreglarte, vamos es de ahorita para ya, además yo también me tengo que arreglar O_

Coral era una chica de presencia liviana, radiante con aspecto ingenuo pero misterioso, de timidez aparente pero rasgos dulces y delicados. Físicamente era muy bonita, cabello lacio largo hasta la cintura, castaño claro algo alborotado, ojos grises transparentes, de figura envidiable y tez clara con un bronceado tropical. Vestía unos zapatos estilo _Channel _color negro con unos jeans desgastados, una camisa de tiritas con un revelador corte en V de color blanco con un pequeño estampado brillante de una lado en plateado, una chaqueta semi transparente del mismo color, con accesorios y cartera en negro, el cabello en una cola alta y maquillaje casi al natural, sólo brillo de labios color naranja casi imperceptible y máscara de pestañas negra.

Cuando entraron a la pensión, Brenda les presentó a todos(Anna, Yoh, Len, Tamao, Horo, Pilika, Hao y Lizerg) a Coral. Liserg quedó impactado con ella, Coral se dio cuenta y pues...no le molestó en lo absoluto, aunque Len también le llamó la atención, luego subieron a la habitación de Brenda. Y allí se puede decir que "hicieron desastre" con accesorios, maquillaje, ropa, artículos para el cabello y de más.

_1:30 PM-...-...-...-...-...-...-Pensión Asakura-...-...-...-...-...-...-..-Día de la boda-...-...-...-...-...-...-_

Ambas chicas ya estaban arregladas, a decir verdad despampanantes

En ese momento Brenda iba hacia la cocina de la pensión pero decidió hacer en viaje más largo y se fue por la parte de atrás de la pensión donde había un pequeño jardín anexo con una bonita fuente, pero lo que encontró allí no fue agradable para ella, era Hao con Pilika, ella tenía sus piernas alrededor de Hao, este tenía una de sus manos en el muslo de ella dando "cariñosos" toques he introduciendo fugazmente su mano por la falda de ella, que sólo tenía esa extra súper iper mini falda y un top de igual o menor tamaño, mientras se besaban apasionadamente con lujuria. A pesar de que Brenda no estaba "enamorada" de Hao, aquella escena le dolió (Ella tenía el traje de novia puesto y estaba toda arreglada). Simplemente se quedó allí parada... mirando, con los ojos apagados, no se podía mover, era extraño pero sentía un dolor en el corazón, sentía que se lo arrancaban pedazo a pedazo, pero ella misma no lo entendía...por qué le dolía, apenas lo conocía, era cierto que se iban a casar pero...después de unos minutos, después de saciar sus ansias de lujuria, se separaron, en ese momento Hao se dio cuenta de Brenda, aunque Pilika se había percatado de ella antes y por eso había continuado con más exaltación.

La mirada que Brenda le daba a Hao en ese momento era indescriptible, era una mezcla de sentimientos que desbordaban su capacidad, Hao se sentía culpable, arrepentido, le dolía la mirada de ella..no le gustaba que lo mirara así.

_Yo puedo entender que este matrimonio no es un deseo para ti, y te aclaro que tampoco lo hago por gusto. Puedo entender que no estés enamorado de mi, yo tampoco lo estoy de ti. Puedo entender que te guste otra persona, a mi también me gusta otra persona. Mi capacidad d compresión llega a aceptar que te acuestes con otra la noche antes de la boda, aunque no te diré que yo hacía lo mismo porque estaría mintiendo, puedo comprender, entender y hasta aceptar esto, pero no entiendo por qué! Haces esto aquí, la verdad es que...acaso no te enseñaron una palabra, muy sencilla llamada respeto, bueno no sé, pero realmente no parece, no te pido mucho sólo eso, respeto no creo que sea muy difícil mi petición, sólo te pido que me respetes un poquito y no estés dando espectáculos al menos no en mi presencia y abstente mientras estés casado conmigo que será el menor tiempo posible, pero es lo único que te pido, no, más bien te lo exijo porque no voy a aceptar que me irrespetes de esa manera, porque yo no ando dan espectáculos en ningún lugar con nadie, no es mi naturaleza y en lo que a mí concierne, en cuanto este solucionado "el problema" del que nos hablo Kino, yo me largo de aquí, obviamente divorciada de ti, porque sabes perfectamente y si no lo sabes pues entérate que estoy haciendo esto con todo el dolor de mi alma, no me queda otra cosa que resignarme y tratar de pasarla lo mejor posible. Y a estas alturas no me voy a retractar por esto, ya tome mi decisión es mejor que te arregles, mientras más rápido lo hagamos más rápido se termina. _Todo esto lo dijo con un tono frió y una mirada gélida que le congeló la sangre al propio Hao, luego se dio vuelta y estaba por irse cuando le volteó un poco y vio fijamente a Pilika

_Sabes no soy estúpida, sé que te diste cuenta antes que Hao, que yo estaba aquí y por eso proseguiste con más "fuerza" pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo _se dio vuelta nuevamente y empezó a caminar lentamente con un paso sensual y de liderazgo _ por cierto te puedes resfriar y no es nada personal, pero si vas a asistir a la boda ponte algo más adecuado, no lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero que te aparezcas semi desnuda en MI boda. _

"_Y a ésta que le pasa JA no sabe con quién se está metiendo, que se prepare para lo que le espera_"

_Lo sé perfectamente, me estoy metiendo con una chiquilla que además de inmadura parece golfa, bueno sin ofender claro está. Y por cierto la que no sabe nada eres tú. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------CONTINUARÁ?

Hols! Perdón! Eternamente a los fans de Pilika u.u acepto tomatazos... sorri,

Pero fuera de eso qué les pareció? Dejen reviews a ver si continuo!

Besitos, se me cuidan, atte. Coral

Ya no sigo escribiendo mucho porque me duele la mano u.u


	8. No

Hols! Que tal, bueno por lo que veo a pocos les gustó el capi pasado sólo recibí 4 reviews y varias personas que los dejaron reclamaron por como puse a Pilita en el fic, pero tranquilos en este fic todo pasa por una buena razón.

Nuevamente me disculpo un montón grandote con los fans de Pilita y espero que este cap les guste como voy a poner a Pilita, recuerden también dejar review con lo que les gustaría que pasara en el fic.

_Dejito: _Me alegra muchio que te siga gustando el fic - muchas gracias por dejar review y espero que este capi también te guste! nn

_Reiko Navi-san_Hols, ta largo tu review, no?. Bueno entiendo lo que no te haya gustado lo de Pilita, pero todo pasa por una razón y ya se va a arreglar. Gracias por dejar review y espero que te guste este cap!.

_Nanita: _Hols, muchas gracias por tu review! Y bueno a pilita la puse así por una razón, pero ya todo se va a arreglar, lee el cap y después me cuentas que te pareció, si?

_Andrea Nefisto__: J_ajajaja me causo mucha riasa tu review, está muy animado, gracias por dejarlo y espero que te guste este cap -

(comentarios)

_diálogos_

"pensamientos"

En el fic los personajes tienen 18 (Yoh, Hao, Anna, Len...) 17 (Tamao y Pilika) y a los demás sáquenle la cuenta. Hao está viviendo en la casa de los Asakura y no quiere matar a los humanos.

Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews!

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

-**Atracción:**

by Coral

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..

Capitulo anterior 7: (Respeto, primer problema)

"_Y a ésta que le pasa JA no sabe con quién se está metiendo, que se prepare para lo que le espera_"

_Lo sé perfectamente, me estoy metiendo con una chiquilla que además de inmadura parece golfa, bueno sin ofender claro está. Y por cierto la que no sabe nada eres tú._

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Capitulo 8_** No…**_

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Pilika se quedó paralizada...acaso ella podía...leer la mente? Poco después reaccionó, empujo a Hao hacia un lado y se fue corriendo mientras múltiples lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, no paró hasta llegar a su habitación en donde se sentó en su cama, abrazó un cojín y lloro un rato.

"Por qué...por qué me siento tan mal, porque me puse esta ropa, no soy yo, por qué lo hice me siento tan mal, yo...yo no soy así yo tengo moral, porque hice eso, a mi no me gustaría que me hicieran algo así, yo...yo me siento tan mal, estoy muy apenada, conmigo misma y con ella, no es que sea precisamente mi amiga pero yo no debí, me siento sucia, por qué...yo...simplemente no entiendo que fue lo que hice...creo que lo mejor será que me cambie y me ponga algo mejor y me disculpe..."

Después de tranquilizarse y poner su mente parcialmente en orden se dio una ducha. Luego se vistió, se arregló un poco y bajo, ya estaba por empezar la boda.

Cuando Pilika bajó las escaleras la primera persona que vio fue a Len el cual se quedó sorprendido e impactado al ver a Pilika. Pero era natural pues ella estaba impecable, se veía preciosa. Llevaba un vestido en color amarillo pastel, entallado al cuerpo, que a partir de la cintura hacia abajo se hacía más vaporoso y le llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla, la parte de arriba tenía un cuello en corte V que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, usaba unos zapatos estilo Channel en color dorado. Su maquillaje constaba de sombra en tonos pasteles amarillos, y un brillo labial de color natural. Su cabello estaba en un moño limpio y tenía algunas aplicaciones brillantes en el cabello. Lucía una sencilla gargantilla de oro y una pulsera en la muñeca derecha que hacía juego.

_Ho...hola Len...que haces?_

_No nada, esperando haber si se van a casar o no...por cierto...tú cómo estás...digo con esto de que Hao se va a casar con Brenda? _Len se sonrojo un poco al preguntar esto

_Pues...verás...no es que me haga muy feliz, pero creo que me gusta otra persona no Hao...pero no sé si debo decirle a esa persona que me gusta. _Pilika también se sonrojo al decir esto.

_Bueno yo no sé mucho de estás cosas pero creo que deberías decírselo._

_Lo tomaré en cuenta muchas gracias Len. _Dijo para cortar la conversación, pues sentía que cada vez se sonrojaba más y más.

_Está bien. _Otra vez se le había escapado el momento para decirle a Pilika lo que sentía por ella "como puedo ser tan tonto?...por qué no se lo digo de una vez por todas?"

Lentamente Pilika caminó hacia el jardín, por lo visto la abuela Kino se había "botado" literalmente al mandar a hacer la decoración en el jardín. Había un hermoso arco en madera pintada de blanca decorado con rosas blancas, un par de lazos en color crema y algunas enredaderas de frondosas plantas verdes, luego una alfombra blanca se deslizaba hasta donde estaba un bonito altar, a los lados del camino que señalaba la alfombra había alrededor de 20 sillas blancas decoradas con flores y lazos en colores pasteles de cada lado. Todo parecía para un "cuento de hadas".

En ese momento venía saliendo Coral y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Pilika.

_Hola! -_

_Hola _respondió Pilika

_Es muy bonito, verdad?_

_Sí...es realmente lindo._

_Sabes qué me gusta tu vestido! Te queda muy bien._

_Si también me gusta el tuyo. Una pregunta...tú eres muy amiga de Brenda, verdad?_

_Sí! Hemos sido amigas desde que tengo memoria, por qué preguntas?_

_Bueno es que ella tiene un carácter muy fuerte, es algo temperamental, de repente es totalmente fría y al siguiente segundo es la persona más dulce del mundo..._

_Pues verás, después de tantos años de conocerla me he dado cuenta que esa es su forma de protegerse del mundo, ella con sus emociones crea un muro para evitar que le hagan daño, así nadie sabe lo que ella siente en realidad, aunque normalmente es una persona cariñosa, desinteresada y realmente no es tan tonta como parece. Ahora intenta protegerse... fue por lo que pasó en Londres, es mas, creo que por eso decidió aceptar el compromiso y vino para acá, aunque la verdad es que ya no sé que le duele más si lo que le paso o lo que le va a pasar. _

_No me quiero inmiscuir pero qué le pasó en Londres?_

_Bueno...ella estaba totalmente negada a aceptar este compromiso, que para mi es algo de lo más natural. Pero ella estaba y es factible que todavía lo este, enamorada de su ex novio, es más, se iban a casar, iba a ser algo pequeño entre algunos familiares y los amigos más cercanos a ambos, la noche de la boda, Brenda estaba muy ilusionada, ella amaba a ese hombre como tu no te puedas imaginar, eso me consta, pero precisamente esa noche ya todo estaba listo para empezar la ceremonia nupcial ella había olvidado su buqué dentro de la casa y lo fue a buscar pero para su sorpresa el hombre con el que se iba a casar se estaba besando con su amante con gran descaro, obviamente aquello le dolió demasiado a Brenda, quién simplemente salió sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Pasó alrededor de media hora y ella no aparecía, yo la fui a buscar y me la encontré llorando en las afueras de la casa, ella me dijo lo que había pasado y me dijo que ella no se iba a casar que lo cancelara todo que tomaría el primer vuelo a Japón y aceptaría el compromiso y así lo hizo._

_Oh...ya veo "_Pe...pero cómo es posible...yo...yo le hice lo mismo que le hicieron con su novio...tengo que disculparme con ella...yo no quise...debe estar muy dolida...me siento mal, yo no soy así yo tengo moral y valores...no me reconozco_"_

_Pi...pilika, estás bien?_

_Sí...si estoy bien gracias. Sabes dónde está Brenda es que quiero hablar con ella._

_Aaa bueno no sé cuando la vi por última vez, me dijo que iba a la cocina y desde allí se me perdió jeje_

_Bueno...gracias por decirme lo que me dijiste, ahorita tengo que ir a hacer algo._

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...Mientras tanto en la cocina...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Brenda estaba en la cocina, estaba tomando un poco de agua y estaba apoyada en el lavaplatos de espaldas a la entrada de la cocina

"No puedo soportar esto de nuevo...pero no, no me voy a dejar vencer yo tengo una misión y no voy a dejar todo otra vez, además no sé por qué esto me está afectando, yo apenas conozco a Hao y se supone que no debería importarme pero..." _NO voy a permitir que me vuelvan a hacer daño! _Sin darse cuenta esto último lo dijo en voz alta y con tanto coraje que apretó demasiado en vaso y lo rompió. En ese momento entró Hao a la cocina.

_Agh, Maldición esto sólo me pasa a mí _Esto lo decía porque se había cortado toda la mano con el vaso.

_Que...qué paso? _Pregunto Hao algo desconcertado

_Qué?...aaa se rompió el vaso _respondió Brenda de forma sarcástica.

_Pues me parece que tú rompiste el vaso y te cortaste la mano._

_Esa es tu manera de verlo. _Dijo con tono frío y tirando los vidrios a la basura con la mano que no tenía cortada y empezó a caminar para irse de la cocina, pero realmente le dolía era un corte profundo.

_Considero que deberías dejar ya tu orgullo y permitir que te cure la mano, es un corte profundo, te está sangrando mucho y de seguro te duele aunque no quieras admitirlo, porque ya me estás molestando con tu actitud, eres demasiado orgullosa!. _Esto lo dijo con un tono más alto de voz y que denotaba molestia.

_Orgullosa dices? Acaso me estás diciendo orgullosa? Y encima según tú te estoy importunando con mi actitud!... Molesta...MOLESTA DEBERÍA ESTAR YO NO TÚ! Además en estos momentos prefiero desangrarme que seguir con esto! _LO último lo dijo casi en susurro, pero aun así Hao lo escucho.

_Estás diciendo que prefieres morirte que llevar a cabo el compromiso? El compromiso lo podías rechazar...de todas maneras creo que me equivoque contigo, porque si prefieres morirte que seguir luchando no eres una orgullosa eres una cobarde._

_Tú no eres quien para decirme quien soy y sí... quizás sea cobarde porque prefiero verme consumida por mi propia sangre que por el dolor...o quizás orgullosa porque finjo ser otra persona al intentar hacer una pared donde pueda estar protegida, pero tú no tienes el derecho de juzgarme... _Esas palabras las había dicho con gran sentimiento y tristeza.

_Brenda yo no quise..._

_Quizás no, pero lo hiciste. _Para estos momentos un par de gotas de sangre de la mano de Brenda habían resbalado y caído al piso. Ambos habían aplacado sus emociones, poco a poco Brenda estiró un poco la mano que tenía cortada hacía Hao, y lentamente se dio vuelta quedando frente a Hao que había caminado hasta donde estaba ella. Él tomo con sumo cuidado la mano de Brenda, fue un toque cálido.

_Tienes un trozo de vidrio incrustado, lo voy a sacar, va a doler un poco. _Brenda izo una mueca de dolor. _Vamos a buscar algunas cosas para curarte. Y dime por qué rompiste el vaso de esa manera?._

_Ya te dije que el vaso se rompió...solo._

_A mi me parece que apretaste mucho el vaso y lo rompiste. _Brenda volteo la vista hacia un lado y suspiró dramáticamente.

_Está bien, sí, yo apreté el vaso y se rompió, estás satisfecho._

_No realmente. Por qué lo hiciste?_

_Pues creo que no tiene relevancia… _

_Ya está. _En ese momento había terminado de vendar la mano

_Gracias, mejor me voy a cambiar y tú deberías hacer lo mismo._

_Si eso voy a hacer, pero ese no es el vestido?_

_No, el vestido que voy a usar me lo voy a poner ahorita._

En ese momento llegó Pilita

_Ho…hola. Brenda puedo hablar contigo?_

_Sí, supongo. Pero ahorita me voy a poner el vestido, si quieres me acompañas._

_Está bien._

Cuando llegaron a el cuarto, el vestido real de novia esta sobre la cama

_Este es que vestido? Es precioso! _

Brenda soltó un pequeño suspiro de melancolía _Si…supongo que es bonito. _

_Oye…yo quería disculparme contigo por lo que pasó hace rato con Hao. No era mi intención y a decir verdad, yo no soy esa clase de chica. No sé porque me vestí de esa forma y por qué actué así. Yo no quiero ser tu enemiga ni nada por el estilo y siento haberte lastimado. _Sus palabras se escuchaban sinceras

_Creo que no tengo ningún argumento para evitar disculparte, a veces hacemos cosas que no entendemos….. entonces creo que ya hemos resuelto esto….ahora, una pregunta, realmente estás enamorada de Hao?_

_Yo…no sé que decirte, estoy confundida, creo que me gusta otra persona no Hao._

_Pues hay una manera muy sencilla de que averigües de quién en realidad estás enamorada. Cuando estás cerca de esa persona, qué sientes? Qué sientes cuando estás cerca de Hao?. Si sientes que no puedes vivir sin esa persona, sientes que te complementa, que no necesitan palabras para entenderse, tu corazón palpita más rápido de lo normal, y tu mirada se pierde en él….significa que estás enamorada de esa persona. Piénsalo y aclara tu mente. Bueno ahora me voy a poner el vestido, me puedes hacer un favor? Avísale a la señora Kino que prepare la ceremonia en 10 minutos bajo._

_OK._

Al rato, todos estaban abajo sentados en las sillas improvisadas para la ocasión. Brenda bajó y llegó al patio allí estaba Hao de traje parado al lado del altar. La primera en recibirla al llegar al patio fue Kino quien le dijo que fuese hasta una mesa donde al parecer estaba algún funcionario del estado. Kino le dijo que debía firmar el acta de matrimonio. Y así al igual que Hao ambos dudosos firmaron. Luego se procedió con el acto nupcial.

A los ojos de Hao Brenda su ahora legalmente esposa, estaba preciosa, pensó también que no sería muy difícil quererla y quizás hasta se llegase a enamorar de ella, se veía tan inocente en ese vestido color blanco, parecía una muñequita de cristal resplandeciente tan delicada e inmaculada…

Por parte de Brenda, ella estaba luchando por evitar recordar lo que le había pasado, y convenciéndose de la idea que ya era un Asakura, que legalmente ya era su esposa. Deliberadamente un pensamiento de verse nuevamente enamorada de un hombre, aquella idea le heló la sangre no quería verse envuelta en el amor nuevamente no quería ser herida, no quería…

En ese momento ya había llegado al altar, se encontraba al lado de Hao, el cura empezó con el dircuso típico.

…_Hao Asakura acepta usted a esta mujer Brenda Vanesa como su esposa en la salud y la enfermedad…hasta que la muerte los separe?_

Pasaron algunos segundos que sembraron incertidumbre entre los invitados y presentes.

_Acepto _Lentamente tomó el anillo y lo deslizó en el dedo de Brenda, luego ella tomó el anillo que era para Hao, el cura prosiguió

…_Brenda Vanesa acepta usted a este hombre Hao Asakura como su esposo en la salud y la enfermedad…hasta que la muerte los separe?_

Al igual que con Hao pasaron algunos segundos interminables, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos e inesperadamente y sutil susurro salió de los labios de Brenda pero perfectamente audible.

_No…._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------CONTINUARÁ?

A ver… qué les pareció, me lo dicen en un review!

Besitos, se me cuidan, atte. Coral

Ya no sigo escribiendo mucho porque me duele la mano u.u


	9. Amor Real

Heyy! Si ya sé… ya sé, más de uno tendrá ganas de tirarme por una ventana de un edificio de 20 pisos.. ya sé que tengo 3 años y medios sin actualizar, bueno tampoco tanto sólo desde agosto del año pasado, pero igual es mucho tiempo. Pero les voy a ser sincera he estado súper ocupada y además, siento que he perdido el interés en el anime.. yo misma me asusto de eso, pero la verdad es que volví a leer el fic y pues estoy dispuesta a retomarlo y continuar con él.

Las respuestas a sus review están por el replay y para los anónimos pues no puedo hacer nada :S. Aunque sí agradecerles a todos, miles de gracias por sus reviews quienes son los que me han animado a continuar con el fic, muchas gracias, espero sus reviews en este cap también.

Por cierto, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo, Feliz día de reyes, felices carnavales, feliz semana santa, feliz cumple a quien haya cumplido.. jeje xD

Nota: este cap lo hice escuchando la cancion de "Amor Real" de Sin Banderas y con ella me inspire asi que sería mejor si leen el cap escuchando la cancion )

(comentarios)

_diálogos_

"pensamientos"

En el fic los personajes tienen 18 (Yoh, Hao, Anna, Len...) 17 (Tamao y Pilika) y a los demás sáquenle la cuenta. Hao está viviendo en la casa de los Asakura y no quiere matar a los humanos.

Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews!

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

-**Atracción:**

by Coral

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..

Capitulo anterior 8: (No…)

_Acepto _Lentamente tomó el anillo y lo deslizó en el dedo de Brenda, luego ella tomó el anillo que era para Hao, el cura prosiguió

…_Brenda Vanesa acepta usted a este hombre Hao Asakura como su esposo en la salud y la enfermedad…hasta que la muerte los separe?_

Al igual que con Hao pasaron algunos segundos interminables, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos e inesperadamente y sutil susurro salió de los labios de Brenda pero perfectamente audible.

_No…._

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Capitulo 9**_ Amor real_**

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Todos estaban anonadados con la respuesta de Brenda…

Por su parte en el altar Brenda volteó su rostro y miró al piso, Hao la tomó por el mentón y la hizo verlo a los ojos, y lo que vio fue miedo y confusión en las pupilas de la chica, se acerco más a ella y susurro suavemente en su oído

_No tienes por que temer, tranquilízate y recuerda por que estamos haciendo esto_, y luego la soltó y se colocó en su lugar. Brenda respiró profundo y miró al cura y dijo un sonoro _Acepto_. Y le colocó el anillo a Hao.

El cura prosiguió con la ceremonia… _Ahora puede besar a la novia_. Hao se acercó lentamente a Brenda y la tomó por la cintura, ella no lo rechazó y poco a poco unieron sus labios en un fugaz pero mágico y esclarecedor beso, ambos sintieron una corriente atravesarlos al unir sus labios, aunque fue por escasos segundos.

Después de separar se quedaron viendo un rato ensimismados, luego los presentes empezaron a aplaudir lo que los trajo a la realidad. Entonces Brenda se volteó y arrojó en bouquet de claveles blanco, y tomo la mamo de Hao para salir del altar. Durante la tarde se dio un almuerzo, un brindis y una pequeña fiesta en honor a la reciente boda.

Ya era de noche cuando todos se habían ido a dormir, Kino les había dicho que su noche de bodas la pasaría en la suite matrimonial de un lujoso hotel no muy lejos de la pensión, que afuera los esperaba un auto que los llevaría al hotel, y que era de vital importancia que esa misma noche consumaran el matrimonio.

Hao estaba buscando a Brenda para irse al hotel, cuando la encontró llorando por la parte del patio de la pensión cerca de un pequeño lago que había en el lugar, había luna llena que reflejaba su silueta y la hacía verse más hermosa, a pesar de que ella estuviese llorando.

Cuando Brenda se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hao, se secó las lágrimas con rapidez y se paró. _¿ya nos han venido a buscar?_ Dijo tratando de que su voz sonara normal. Sí, vamos.

Ambos entraron en la limosina que los esperaba y se encaminaron al hotel, iban totalmente callados Brenda miraba por la ventana melancólica y Hao... Pues el no hacía nada.

Al llegar al hotel, pidieron la habitación que tenían reservada, subieron y entraron en silencio

_¿Por qué llorabas en la pensión?_ Preguntó Hao con suavidad a Brenda que estaba en el balcón de la habitación, mientras Hao estaba sentado en la cama quitándose los zapatos.

_No sé…_ fue la vaga respuesta que dio. Hao se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella, apoyándose en la baranda del balcón, a su lado. _Sabes, cuando estábamos en el altar y dijiste que no por un momento me asusté, sentí que te perdía y no sé porque me sentí solo… es extraño ya que te conocí hace dos días, pero no lo pude evitar y cuando te mire a los ojos vi miedo y confusión en ellos… entiendo que estés confundida con todo esto, yo aún no lo asimilo... pero ¿a qué le temes?_

_No sé… es que yo creo que siento algo por ti, no sé como ni, en que momento, pero hoy cuando te vi con Pilika algo adentro me dolió… por eso rompí el vaso… tengo miedo de sentir, tengo miedo de confiar, tengo miedo de mi misma, tengo miedo de lo que no entiendo y en este momento no entiendo nada y no puedo evitar sentir algo hacia ti, no sé que es pero… cuando nos besamos en el altar sentí una energía que me recorrió por completo, sentí algo que nunca había sentido, sentí comprensión, sentí amor, sentí felicidad…_

Hao se acercó a Brenda, ésta se voltio y ambos se vieron a los ojos, él la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, tomó su mentón con la mano libre y la besó, ella puso sus manos en el cuello de Hao, y se besaron, se besaron como nunca antes lo había hecho con otra persona, a la luz de la luna, llenándose de la esencia del otro, complementándose. Primero sus labios rozaron con suavidad, poco a poco empezaron a moverse y luego a rozar sus lenguas, de forma suave y cálida, sin apurarse dándolo todo en ese beso.

Mientras el beso se tornaba más apasionado, se fueron dirigiendo al interior de la habitación, específicamente a la gran cama matrimonial, con sabanas de seda color crema, Hao recostó a Brenda con delicadeza en la cama mientras se seguían besando con pasión y ternura a la vez y el se coloco sutilmente sobre ella.

Luego empezó a quitarle el vestido de novia, dejándola en ropa interior de encaje y seda blanca. Después ella le quitó a Hao el saco del traje y empezó de desabotonarle los botones de la camisa, sumamente ruborizada era la primera vez que un hombre la veía en ropa interior y que ella le quitaba la ropa a uno, a continuación se aventuró con la hebilla de los pantalones y se los sacó. Ahora ambos estaban en ropa interior, Hao la volvió a besar suavemente, y empezó a desabrocharle el sostén, al dejar libres sus senos, empezó a besar el cuello de Brenda y fue bajando hasta llegar a sus senos y dio inicio a besos y caricias en cada uno, lo cual le producía sensaciones a Brenda que nunca había sentido, ella gemía suavemente lo cual incitaba a Hao a más.

Dejando sus senos atrás, continuo besando su vientre y al llegar a su entrepierna se deshizo de aquella prenda que tapaba la inocencia de la chica, Brenda estaba totalmente roja y apenada y su tono subió aún más al ver la hombría de Hao abandonar su bóxer, se notaba que Hao estaba excitado ya, por la posición de su miembro, eso fue lo que pensó Brenda, recordando las imágenes de sus libros, pero esto era realmente diferente a los dibujos del libro. No aguantó más la pena y trató de taparse con las sábanas, apagó la luz con un hechizo y voltio su rostro para que Hao no pudiera verlo.

Él al darse cuenta de ello, se insultó a si mismo por querer ir tan rápido con ella, pero la verdad es que pensó que la chica no era virgen, pero ahora la verdad lo sorprendió, decidió ir más despacio, para que ella pudiera acostumbrarse. Se metió debajo de la sábana, donde se escondía Brenda se dio cuenta de que un par de lágrimas recorrían el rostro de ella, tomo su rostro entre sus manos haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, secó las lágrimas y pronto beso su frente, al instante su nariz y posteriormente los labios. Entonces la abrazó y susurro a su oído con voz ronca pero a la vez suave _No tienes que temer ni esconderte, si no quieres hacer esto ahora lo entenderé, no te sientas obligada_. Fue ella quien ahora tomaba el rostro de Hao y lo besó, _Si quiero hacerlo contigo y no por obligación, es sólo que nunca he hecho esto y tengo miedo, pero confío en ti_ y lo volvió a besar, Hao siguió acariciando el cuerpo de la chica y ella hizo lo mismo con él.

**_Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar mi vida mucho más…_**

**_Dejando el sufrimiento atrás…_**

**_Dándome un Amor Real…_**

Cuando las manos de el rozaron la intimidad de Brenda esta se excito y abrió un poco sus piernas en un acto reflejo, el introdujo sus dedos en el interior de ella abriéndose paso en esa tibia cavidad nunca antes explorada y causándole placer a la chica, pronto sintió humedad en sus dedos y se dijo que ya estaría lista para la verdadera penetración, así que no tardó en llevarla a cabo.

Se situó sobre Brenda y rozó su miembro con la vagina de ella y entonces empezó a penetrarla lentamente, ella se aferro con sus brazos a los hombros de Hao, y emitió un gemido de dolor, Hao instantáneamente se quedó quieto, la miro y ella le indicó que continuara y así lo hizo, pero esta vez la beso, finalmente la penetró por completo, después de algunos minutos ella comenzó a sentirse cómoda con el dentro de ella, y comenzó a mover sus caderas pegándose mas al cuerpo de Hao.

**_El límite de la felicidad no llegará jamás…_**

**_Que cada amanecer traiga una sonrisa más…_**

Ambos siguieron moviéndose a un ritmo agitado, Hao hizo que Brenda enrollara sus piernas alrededor de el y siguieron aumentando el ritmo de la penetración hasta llegar al orgasmo y caer rendidos en la cama, se dieron un último beso y se durmieron abrazados, sabiendo implícitamente que se amaban como nunca habían amado a nadie, que se comprendían y confiaban mutuamente… todo era implícito, no sabían cómo, ni dónde y en que momento, pero era así.

**_Un amor real, siempre tan natural…_**

_**Lleno de libertad, lleno de dar…**_

**_Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar…_**

_**Vivir, disfrutar, reí, cantar y dar sin preguntar…**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------FIN…?

-------------------------------------------------------------HABRÁ EPÍLOGO?------------------------------------------------------------

Que tal? Les gustó? Espero que sí! Bueno dejen sus reviews a ver que les pareció!... quieren que termine así? O le hago un epílogo… no aseguro nada hasta ver sus reviews.

Bueno le puse unos trocitos de la canción de Sin Banderas "Amor Real"… aunque no sé hacer songfics, pero hice mi mejor intento, disculpen si no quedó bien :S .

Besitos, atte: Coral


End file.
